A father
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Peter lost his Aunt and Uncle at a young age, shortly after living with them. He is taken in by an unexpected fellow. Small Drabbles and challenges. Each chapter a new dad. Rating change for language only.
1. Feeling Loki?

Today started out normal enough. Waking up, eating breakfast, being ambushed by the enchantress and cast out from Asgard with her wearing his face, and now finding a shot couple with a crying child cowering in an alley being held at gunpoint.

Well, perhaps it wasn't normal. But he had seen far stranger with his brother and his insane ventures. Though, he couldn't let himself fall into his thoughts. He was a prince. Not a typical prince with his love of books and spells.

"Pardon. I do believe you should leave the child alone," he spoke with aristocratic clarity. The grimy gun holder glared at the man. His shaggy blond hair whipped around as he eyed the black haired intruder. Scowl met a relaxed smirk as the pointed his gun at the man rather than the child and fired. The man seemed to evaporate before the bullet could pierce him, instead being lodged inside a car door. The man's eyes widened as he was struck in the back of his head.

The child gasped and pressed himself closer to the dumpster. The blond man fell the the ground. Unconscious and unaware of the world around him. The dark haired man stood above him, staring down in disgust. He closed his eyes and turned to face the child. His eyes were softer and met terrified brown eyes. He gave a reassuring smile and walked over to the boy slowly, his hands kept at his sides.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly. The boy stared and shook his head. Fat tears began to fall from his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

"Oh, sh sh sh sh, child," he spoke quietly kneeling down before the boy. He spread his arms slightly and the boy jumped into them, wrapping his own arms tightly around the man, tears staining the man's coat. The man wrapped his arms around the child and let him cry. He remained with him until the police arrived when a store owner called the cops.

He had no idea what would happen next. But with the now sleeping child in his arms, as cruel as it seemed, he knew he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

"Peter, you need to go to school."

"Aw come on faðir, I'm not late. I'll be fine."

"Peter. You know you never have an easy time to school."

"...Alright."

"Good boy," the man said kissing a now teenage Peter on his temple. The teen grumbled and sat up. His hair was ruffled by the man called father. The teen playfully swatted the hand away and got out of bed.

The man walked out, his dark hair cut in a fluffy just above shoulder length cut. Peter rolled his eyes and slid out of bed. With a stifled yawn he prepared for the day. It never took a lot of time. The man was an early riser and wasn't one to let him oversleep. And he had his own rules of organization. He had his backpack set up and the man did make his lunch that was waiting on the counter like always. And if he knew him right...

"Ah ha," Peter commented as he opened his closet. Sitting innocently inside was a newly patched up Spiderman suit.

"Thank you faðir," he called down the stairs.

"You shouldn't let yourself get quite so hurt Peter," the man called up the stairs as Peter walked down with his suit and bag in hand.

"This but a scratch," Peter responded, snatching an apple from the obligatory fruit bowl in their kitchen.

"A scratch? He nearly cleaved your arm off," the man gave a soft glare to the now sheepish teen.

"Ay, but 'twas a scratch."

"Just be careful. I want my baby spider to come home safe and sound," he admitted.

"I know. I know. I'll be careful. I'll watch for muggers, guns, rapists, small knives and the Avengers. I'll be fine."

"You better."

"Look, faðir. I know they, they think you- that Loki attacked New York and caused the genocide in Germany. I'm not going to get caught by them. I promise."

"Alright Peter. But call if you need me. I'll be there."

"Even if-"

"Always. No matter what my young barn."

"Hey, I'm getting older."

"In comparison to my own age, you will always be a barn."

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his lunch before heading out the door. The man sighed and shook his head. It had been trying years raising Peter. Especially when he had been bitten by an altered spider. And he had loved just about every minute, even when he missed his home in Asgard.

 **Barn- child**

 **Blarg. Um okay so this is based off a challenge I would love to see done.**

 **Ultimate Spiderman**

 **Peter wasn't so lucky as a baby. Losing his parents and then his Aunt and Uncle... But fate seems to have something else in store for him as a hiding Loki finds and begins caring for him. Years later, the Avengers form and SHIELD is now more active. They look to recruit a new hero on the block. Spiderman. Spiderman has choices to make regarding his past, present and future. Featuring Daddy!Loki, and Protective!Loki.**

 **Rule 1. Loki must be an active "parent" from the time he finds Peter onward.**

 **Rule 2. Thor does not know of Peter.**

 **Rule 3. Peter either doesn't see the attack on New York as Loki's fault, or believes someone else as the culprit.**

 **Bonus: Loki attempts to teach Peter magic.**


	2. Winters brewing

**Not connected with previous chapter.**

It's funny. How one decision can change countless lives. A split second making all the difference.

The world unaware of what could have been. Only knowing what is, and pondering beyond.

One person's choice, changing everything.

* * *

There was heavy rain. Angry yelling piercing into the society deprived night deep within land it appeared no man could live.

And a large bundle of warmth, practically dead to the world.

Held close to the heart, there was near silence.

"Sh," The man whispered to the bundle. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It went against everything he knew, all he could remember.

And yet, seeing the bundle... Being told to train it to become just like him... Something seemed to snap. Something in his chest, in a void area, an empty feeling exploding with... An urge. A _need_ to protect the bundle.

Even from his own handlers.

With that in mind as his only guide, the man fled from all he knew, to protect all he could ever could get.

"Sh, sh. Мы будет безопасной скоро... мой сын," the man whispered.

Five years later.

It was winter, nowhere near as harsh as a Russian winter nor as wicked. It was cold, bitey even. But with people walking to and fro so close to one another creating small pockets of heat and energy. It wasn't so bad. Especially for a quiet man and teen duo.

Two males sitting in their kitchen, the younger eating a bowl of cereal, and the elder drinking his coffee while reading the paper.

"So "Spider-menace" is now kidnapping small children," the man offhandedly commented.

"He must not be doing a good job, I heard the kids all escaped," the teen responded with a slight chuckle. The man snorted.

"Apparently. Looks like there was a close call with the police," the man glared over at the teen who rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt to show a small wound. The man's glare intensified but remained on the wound.

"You made sure it was cleaned?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the teen stood and, while calling out his goodbye, he left for his school.

The man gave a rare and tired smile.

He didn't have anywhere he needed to go, working the night shifts plowing snow in the city, and landscaping when there was no snow, he didn't have anything to do but sleep. Well, sleep and watch the news.

It wouldn't do for Peter to miss too much school as Spiderman. And though the police and heroes knew not of the soldier who wandered the streets. The criminals though, had heard of the one armed monster none wished to run into.

He could almost chuckle at the thought. Almost.

Really, only Peter could sneak a laugh out of the hardened man every once in a while.

Even on the rare occasions he was called in to the principal's office for "disciplinary action" against Peter. The man thought that the Flash boy would have learned by now that Peter could very well hold his own against the larger boy. Even before all the Spider nonsense. But, he was a large brawn driven boy looking at a smaller and leaner physique.

For some reason, the man found this all quite amusing.

 **So "A father" gave me ideas. Ideas are dangerous but still exist. How many weird dads can exist for one Peter Parker. So, any new chapter for this will be a new dad. If I make a continuation of any "dad", it will be in a seperate story.**

 **And like with the first chapter, any dad idea can be used and I would love to see more.**

 **Later gators!**


	3. Extra! Extra!

"Ah, the smell of gasoline and burnt coffee. Smells like another New York morning."

The red and blue spandex clad vigilante sat lazily behind the Jumbotron in New York, listening to this that and the other thing coming from the news station and the traffic below.

"That menace Spiderman-!"

Spiderman couldn't help but grin at the tangent coming from the older newshound that seemed well bent on getting on every superheroes bad side. But Spiderman didn't get mad at the man. Many Superheroes did have levels of controversy, considering they didn't work for the government per say, and were essentially high powered vigilantes.

However, Spiderman knew that while Jameson was a reporter, and often spoke the truth, he did have to take slightly skewed views to keep people talking.

How did he know this?

He smirked as he swung towards his home, a little place he had been taken in after losing his mom, dad, aunt, and uncle. He landed quietly outside a window and slipped inside. He didn't bother changing out of his costume, knowing he would go out later when it got darker. That, and there was no secret between him and his guardian about what he got up to. He could remember the day like it was yesterday.

He had just started going out as Spiderman. Stopping the kind of crime he heard about all too often, the same kind of crime that took his Aunt and Uncle away. He had tried to slip back home without being seen. It was passed curfew and he knew he'd get in a lot of trouble.

He was halfway inside the home when his bedroom light turned on. There was eerie silence as neither knew what to say. Finally, the tired man just grumbled, "I knew you were a menace when I took you in, but I didn't know you'd be _this_ bad."

* * *

Spiderman chuckled as his J. Jonah Jameson walked in the front door looking tired from another crazy day of reporting and editing.

"Peter! Get your feet off the table!" he barked.

"Now why would I do that?" He cheekily replied, "I'm a menace!"

"Right you are," Jameson joked back, plopping down next to the Spider themed hero, "And as a menace, I believe you will be terrorizing New York streets again?"

"Tonight in fact. Have to attack strange civilians doing _strange_ things don't I?"

"Not if you wanted me to not have a heart attack."

"Please. This is nothing compared to your early days," Spiderman laughed.

"So long as you aren't shot then yes."

"Don't worry. Don't plan on it."

"You know anyone who plans to get shot?"

"Good point."

 **So we've had Loki, Bucky, and Now Jameson. All ideas are open for adoption, just let me know if you want to take one or more on.**


	4. Hunting identities

There were few true joys in life. At least for one man.

And all paled when he experienced his true passion, the thrill of the hunt.

He had little time for anything else with his passion, and true joy. All that changed with one hunt. Not of beast, but of beast in human skin. He knew the man not. But could recognize a savage beastly killer with a glance. There was no questioning the insatiable greed in his eyes, nor the blood on his hands, his spoils laying limp on the ground.

He did not hesitate to eliminate the animal that needed to be put down. While he perfered animals to those that appeared like humans, he still relished in the hunt nonetheless. Sadly, he wasn't worth killing with his own hands, like a good hunt. He turned to leave, not needing a trophy from this pitiful hunt when he heard a shuffling in the alley.

"Come out."

Right to the point. He saw no need to waste time. And if the noise was human and smart, they'd show themselves to him. Sure enough, behind a dumpster appeared a tear stricken boy with light blood spatter on his shirt. Brown hair, red rimmed brown eyes.

"Come here boy."

The boy didn't though. His eyes looked at his gun, and then the now dead blond man. He looked scared. The man sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you. You are harmless."

The boy looked him in the eyes, and slowly made his way forward.

"What's your name?"

"Peter," he squeaked out.

"Pyotr. Your name is now Pyotr Kravinoff. If anyone asks. I am your father. Come."

Peter followed. Not sure what would really happen next.

* * *

At sixteen, young Pyotr had slipped out of his home once more. He didn't have to do so often, given his father was often away hunting. This was not one of those times. He didn't know how his "father" would react to what he was doing. While his father did hunt, he was certain it wasn't the same kind of _trapping_ Pyotr did. And especially, _who_ he had done it with.

"You know, we can get you out," a voice broke him from his thoughts. Pyotr turned to see an Agent from SHIELD.

"Agent Coulson," Pyotr greeted.

"Peter-"

"Pyotr. It's Pyotr. I haven't gone by Peter in years," he cut off with a sad note in his voice, "You know that."

"I am aware Mr. Parker."

"Kravinoff. You know why I go by these names."

"We have room aboard the ship-"

"And what then? Spiderman appears? Pyotr disappears? What would my father think? He's a hunter. It wouldn't take long to figure out that I'm Spiderman. That I'm a-a- That I'm an animal! You know what he does to animals?"

"Calm down. We're trying to help you. You know White Tiger could help you. She also faces Kravin."

"I don't want to face him. He took me in."

"But you're afraid of him."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Coulson sighed and placed a hand comfortably on Pyotr's shoulders.

"Take care. We'll be in contact."

"Don't call the house."

"Noted."

Pyotr left the agent and slipped back into the house, avoiding his father's trophies.

"Pyotr. Come down for dinner."

"Coming father," Pyotr responded, walking to dinner with his guardian.

 **Less humorous, but it's what came to mind. How would it be with Kravin as a half human/animal hybrid?**


	5. Living in style

The child. The little one.

Harry had bonded with him almost instantly. It made Norman feel better about bringing Harry with him when donating to an orphanage.

"Who is that boy?" Norman had asked the matron.

"Oh, Peter?"

"Peter? Has he been here long."

"No. But it may take some time to find a family for him. It's always difficult to place preteens."

"He's how old?" Norman questioned, "He looks like he's nine!"

"Peter gets that a lot. He's twelve. He just doesn't like to eat a lot."

Norman hummed to himself while hearing Harry and Peter laugh. He walked over to the two boys, already wondering how Harry would react if he were to adopt the friendly orphan boy.

* * *

Peter and Harry were fourteen when they had snuck out of the main living area of the Oscorp tower, and into the lab areas that fascinated Peter so. It was the lab that Peter had gotten sick in from a spider bite. It had been the birth place of Peter's mutation, and the first true secret shared only with his brother.

It also came at an embarrassing cost once Peter took up the mask when he was fifteen.

"Take off the shirt! You know Norman doesn't like Spiderman," Peter hissed at an ever smug Harry.

"Why Peter? Why would I do that? I _love Spiderman._ He's my favorite hero."

"Shut up!"

"Why, I'm sure I love Spiderman more than Flash!"

"Harry! Don't you dare!"

"Oh I won't... Today."

"Ugh."

"Harry, Peter. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes dad. C'mon Pete. Can't be late."

"Let's go you two."

* * *

Norman grew serious as he approached his meeting with Doctor Octavious. He knew the man was brilliant. But he seemed certain that Spiderman was their key to a perfect army. While Norman couldn't agree more, there was something about the crazy talkative hero that made him hesitate. Perhaps he was sentimental, but he was reminded of Peter when he interacted with Harry, when he saw clips of Spiderman.

"Well Norman?"

"Fine. But do it discreetly. I don't want Spiderman to know of what we're doing."

 _Don't kill him._

He was Harry's hero. He would not be responsible for getting rid of such a positive in Harry's life.

* * *

"You can't have him!" Harry yelled at the end of the school day, dragging Peter behind him. While Peter was being actively recruited by SHIELD and did give advice to the new heroes that seemed to appear, Harry was adamant about keeping Peter's hero life, from his civilian life. Case and point, when he found out the heroes Peter gave advise to were now going to school with them, he did all he could to keep Peter by his side. Like a good big brother.

"Oh my god Osborn! We just want to talk with Parker!" Sam Alexander complained as he continued chasing after Harry and Peter with Ava, Danny, and Luke.

"Harry, they just want to talk," Peter whined but kept up.

"Yeah Pete. To _talk_. But we have homework and dad's expecting us back home soon."

Peter rolled his eyes. Just another day in paradise.

 **Erm. Norman! And Harry knows about Spidey issues.**


	6. Merry Christmas

Most don't believe in holiday magic. The whispers of joy in the air, goodwill unto others, Peter wasn't like them.

Sure, he had his parents, aunt, and uncle taken away from him at a cruel young age, but it didn't stop him from living. He bet, his parents would've wanted him to live life, just like his aunt and uncle had said. Just like his guardian said now. It was this in mind, that had him out at night helping all he could. Granted, he had taken to favoring New York, as it was his home town, but he did travel the world making quite a name for himself.

Not that people really knew he was the same person. He had to think his guardian for that. Speaking of, he could see him finishing up for the night, and began flying around the impressive structure known as Stark tower. Peter grinned, knowing that meant it was time to ship out of New York for the night. He knew that he could land on Stark tower for a short time without being detected so long as his guardian was around anyway.

"Peter, you look well. Everything looking alright?" The man asked. Peter gave a light grimace before curling his lips upward into a dark smile.

"They are now."

The man's face darkened and he looked over the city.

"Such darkness in men now. It isn't easy Peter. Are you certain, that this is what you want to do with your life? Even with your _gifts_ , it will certainly not be an easy task."

"You say that like I'm going to be alone. I know the Avengers fight larger threats. And so do other powered individuals. And it's not like you aren't going to be keeping your eye out for me."

The man chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair. He patted the seat next to him which Peter gladly slipped in.

"You want to do the honors tonight?"

Peter's eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Don't act too surprised. I know my wife has been teaching you tricks out back."

Peter's face flushed in embarrassment but couldn't help but grin. He gently grabbed the reins from his guardian and with triumphant joy, he belted out for all to hear, "On Dasher! On Dancer! On Prancer! On Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!"

With the hearty cry, eight reindeer soared off throu the night, leaving out of sight, just as Tony Stark looked out the window.

 **I had to. A Father Christmas chapter. Especially since Santa has been in the Marvel Verse. With the infinity gauntlet no less. And just like the other dad ideas, this one is also up for adoption.**


	7. Under the sea or something like that

Peter remained silent as he was escorted out of the orphanage. He had lost his mother and father, along with his Aunt and Uncle. He thought he was all alone. He had been for about a year. When, out of the blue, a godfather he never knew he had appeared. He seemed to be okay enough for the matron to let Peter leave with him.

He was pale, and looked sickly. Peter didn't look into his thick glasses. He didn't want to see the man's eyes, for fear that he was as scary as the rest of his appearance.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello Peter?"

"Um... Hi," he said shyly looking at his face.

"Hello Peter," the man spoke with a slightly metallic sounding voice. He flinched a little and looked away, "It's alright. I know I don't look the best. But I am here for you. Do you know who I am?"

"My godfather," Peter answered.

"That's right. You see, when you were born, your father worked with me. We were friends and colleagues. So when your mom was pregnant with you, they asked me to watch over you should anything happen. I know I wasn't able to be there when your parents died, or even when your Aunt and Uncle passed. Work took over and I couldn't get away. But, I am here now. I hope you are happy with me."

* * *

Peter grew up in the shadows with his godfather, being homeschooled by the brilliant man. He was there as his health deteriorated. The man was there when his employers experiment mutated him. He was there to help him get stronger, and keep him safe. Peter took care of the man's personal needs as he needed to rely on his mechanical appendages.

They were both there for each other when SHIELD and Norman Osborn began searching for the ever elusive Spiderman.

"Norman would stop if you had a sample right?" Peter asked his guardian.

"No Peter. I am not taking your blood. I will not turn you into an experiment."

"But Norman-!"

"Forget Norman Peter. I will not use you as a Guinea pig. Even if it was just a sample from you," he argued, using his limbs to bring him closer to Peter.

"I may do terrible things Peter, but I will not go back on the word I gave your father. Are we clear?"

"Yes Doctor Octavious," Peter responded dejectedly. The man's expression softened.

"You know I do this because I care. I know what Norman plans on doing with your DNA."

"He wants soldiers. So what. Lots of governments do sketchy things to get soldiers. Look at Captain America!"

"You aren't Captain America! We aren't in war. We aren't even working for the government. He'd be using _you_ as a means of profit. I will not make you an item."

"But your health-"

"Not on your life. End of discussion."

Peter went silent and focused back on the work his guardian assigned him for his education.

 **Well, Doc Ock has just graced us with his presence. How many dads? And this is more protective than I thought it would be. But, it is what it is. And, there is no way Peter could hide his powers from him. So... Yeah.**


	8. Owls well that ends well

Peter didn't know what the best course of action was. He could always run... But he knew he would be caught. And he would be grounded yet again. He knew he was not meant to escape. He had been taken in by the man who watched over him now. Since his parents' death, his aunt and uncle's murder, and his year and a half living on the streets, he had grown more independent, only for his life to be turned upside down by a strange man who snatched him from the streets.

He had fought and repeatedly struck the man in fear for his own life. He had been locked in a bedroom with regular meals and was able to go to a bathroom when he needed to. The man would have a knowing smirk. He would always seem to be there. The two would always be watched with respective glances.

Peter often times tried to escape at that age, leading to him being carried by the far stronger man. It took over a month before he stopped trying to fight the man. The man rewarded him by taking him on a small trip. Peter remembered the fear at the time and how tightly he held onto the man's shirt as he took Peter above the city rooftops. The man had taken him out after dark, and told Peter that one day, he would follow in his footsteps. Peter didn't know what that meant exactly, but he found out soon after when the doctors began arriving.

The man was there when the doctors were. He watched as Peter cried when he was poked and prodded. It was when he was twelve that the doctors stopped, after he had broken one of their hands. The man who took him in was excited and questioned the doctor what he had been given.

It was then Peter learned what the man had been poking and prodding him with. Animal DNA. Hoping to mutate him, like he had. The man was an owl, the boy learned he was a spider.

"Peter," the man broke his thoughts. Peter stayed quiet as the man walked in front of him. He had dark hair and a crooked smile.

"Leland," Peter greeted. The man chuckled. He then carded his hand through his hair in a sweet manner, reminiscent of a father to a son.

"Are you ever going to call me your father?"

"I had a father."

"Had one. But I've raised you for years. You even have my last name. Everyone already calls you my son, same last name, why, we even look similar."

"I'm not an Owlsley. I'm just a kid you picked up off the streets."

"Please," the man laughed, "I saw how you were on the streets. A little scrap of an individual, fighting off men bigger than you, so you could eat. You were always fighting someone bigger than you when I saw you. You might not be from my blood, but you're as _strong_ as any surviving Owlsley around."

"You're the only Owlsley left."

"The strongest of the strongest."

 **So, a little villain known as Owl, has made it into the daddy line up. A villain, a crime lord, and enemy against Spiderman and Daredevil.**


	9. Beastly life

Fear was nothing that Peter was a stranger to. He wasn't one to get afraid often. But he saw fear on others plenty of times. Mainly when people saw his guardian. He grew irritated when people mocked his family. It didn't matter that his guardian was intelligent, kind and was incredibly gentle. It didn't matter that Peter was happy and safe, able to interact with kids his age without worry about his little extra abilities. Even if the world didn't know his gifts.

He lived under constant watch of his guardian and the teachers he worked with. And sometimes, the government.

Well, considering the somewhat Cold War over equality for mutant's, it wasn't too shocking. As far as they knew, he was a normal child living under a mutant's care. Peter couldn't count the number of times he had been kidnapped by an anti mutant group wanting to free him from his "oppressors". Of course the government would have to assist considering it was a matter of legality. Although, the man with the eye patch who had started showing up was putting Peter on edge. His one visible eye would pierce into his own gaze, and his Spidersense would hum, waiting the danger he seemed to bring with him.

Peter was no stranger to his sense acting up. Newer mutant's with strong powers often gave him a headache until he could get used to their presence. Xavier had made it clear to younger mutant's to also not disturb him when he went to sleep off a power induced migraine. Or when he was in the presence of his guardian. Though, that could have been because his guardian was large, blue and considered intimidating.

Speaking of which...

Peter wasted no time jumping into his guardian's back, much like a monkey. Despite being a teen, he never did quite outgrow the larger man carrying him. Well, usually anyone larger would suffice as a hanging buddy.

"Morning Peter."

"Morning Hank. Heading to the lab?"

"Yes Peter I am."

"Can I come-"

"Not today Peter. You have school."

"Aw, but school is _so_ boring. I have to act normal."

"For all intents and purposes Peter, you are normal."

"Just because I don't have an X-gene-"

"You cannot go to school at Xavier's Peter. You're already being tutored by Logan anyway."

Peter shivered thinking of the short and burly Canadian teacher his guardian had gotten to teach him how to control his powers.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing Peter. You want your secret to remain a secret don't you?"

Peter immediately clammed up after that. While not common knowledge amongst the mutants, it was hardly a secret that Peter liked to run out of the school grounds as a spider themed individual and fight crime. If people knew Peter had Spider abilities though, there would be no point in having the secret.

"Okay."

"Good. Now, why don't you stay out a little later with your friends-"

"Agent Fury's coming over again isn't he?"

Peter knew the answer was yes when Hank grew quiet. Peter sighed.

"Don't worry. He's not going to take you."

"I know. See you later Hank."

 **Eh... It's Beast.**

 **And as a request,**

 **The people who gave me ideas for each dad!**

 **Loki was Anticsareme**

 **Bucky was me!**

 **Jameson was... Also me!**

 **Kraven was YoKoChi150**

 **Norman was YoKoChi150**

 **Santa Claus was me!**

 **Doc Ock was OfficialUSMWriter**

 **Owl was me!**

 **As for the most recent chapter, with Beast, YoKoChi150!**


	10. Doomed home

Peter sighed as he was denied once more to head back to visit his family's grave. He sat on his bed in his room. He wished his guardian would let him return to the states to visit his mother and father, his aunt and uncle.

One day over seas before he was a legal adult, to pay his respects. But given what he had been given from his guardian...

While he was secluded and often tested, he was given the best labs to play in, the best training rooms, the best of anything and everything Latvia had to offer.

His brown eyes lost among the riches of the land his guardian had conquered. He knew the man was no saint, but he had given a sense of control to a more chaotic nation. He knew that despite the enemies, he was safe within the boundaries of his father's earned country.

He was no stranger to the danger he would be in as it was. His guardian grooming him to be a strong leader that the nation so desperately needed. One nation, Peter vowed, that would respect, not fear their leader.

"Peter. Open your door."

Peter bit back a comment that was on the tip of his tongue, one most teenagers would say to their parents that he couldn't bring himself to say. Not without his second identity. He walked over and opened the door to see a steely faced being stand before him. His eyes a hardened yellow Peter tried hard not to be cowed under.

"You still have your lessons. Come."

Peter lowered his gaze as his guardian began to walk towards their learning room. He was not a kind man. Whatever brought him to taking Peter in could have easily have been to spite Reed Richards, his Godfather. But it had soon warped from a mere bit of amusement, to a need of perfection. Maths, science, and even in magic, Peter was doomed to learn it all at the hand of his guardian.

That being said, Peter didn't mind it so much, as it was, as intelligent as his guardian was, he never did pick up on the fact that his Ward was getting into _sticky_ situations and performing heroic acts throughout Latvia. No, he was far too focused on Peter being a strong successor.

 **Eh... I had no idea what to do with this one Rocker on and Wolf girl.**

 **But, this is just ideas to get other people interested. Well, as always, let me know if you all are interested in writing any of these, even if it means making an account. I'm sure it would be awesome.**

 **And as for Doom. I'm sorry, like Kraven, I can only imagine him as a self centered guardian with his own agenda in mind.**


	11. How many guardians?

Sam grumbled as Drax finally returned from their little detour on Earth. He didn't know why they needed to come to Earth anyway. It was Quill who suggested it, much to the crew's annoyance. But Sam didn't get why they had to stop, or why the rest of the crew went with it. But he did know that they were just waiting for Drax. Not some brown haired human kid.

"Who's this?" Glamora questioned. The boy flinched at her tone. Sam rolled his eyes. What a wimp.

"He is a child."

"We can see that _Drax_. But who is the brat?" Rocket questioned, "I'm not watching another human."

"I am Groot."

"No way big guy, he's not rooming with us."

Brown eyes looked at Rocket and Groot in shock. He looked nervous and confused. Sam was hoping they got rid of him somewhere on Earth. There was no way he was going to do well in space. After all, Quill was half human and he was the son of a member of the Nova Corp.

That didn't seem to deter Quill though.

"Sup kid. I am Star Lord," he said dramatically, "But my Earth name is Peter Quill."

The kid's eyes bugged.

"No way- I'm Peter Parker."

"Oh great. Another one."

"Sweet another Peter!"

"Quill, would you shut up!"

"I am Groot."

"Are they always like this?" Peter asked looking at Drax.

"They are often loud and mischievous. They are not too loud for you?"

The kid shrugged.

"No louder than an orphanage."

"Wait, no parents? Oh sweet, c'mon Gamora, just imagine, Star Lord Junior!"

"I don't know if I want to be Star Lord," Peter admitted getting a laugh from Rocket and Sam.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like this kid."

* * *

Peter wasn't sure how he survived the past few years. From space travel with a ragtag team, to living in an airship being watched like a specimen. He had been placed back on Earth when Sam returned. His surprisngly overprotective _younger_ brother. Yeah, that had been a shock to both of them. With Peter's, at the time, meek demeanor and Sam's confidence and knowledge, everyone had assumed otherwise.

Though, to be fair, Peter still bested Sam in science and math, even in space. It wasn't exactly as if it was an entire surprise.

"Hey Peter!" Sam cried out as he jumped Peter. Peter yelped as his darker skinned space brother held on tight.

"Gah! Sam! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Sam whined and poked Peter's cheek.

"Because it's not funny."

"I think it's hilarious."

"What do you want Sam?"

"Wha- What makes you think I want anything?"

Peter turned his head to look an embarrassed Sam in the face.

"Okay so, you know how you made me that uh... Figure you made me?"

"Yes..."

"Well, uh... Tiger found it and she's kind of... Dissecting it to find out what it's made of?"

Peter groaned.

"Not a word to her Sam. Not one word."

"But we train together!"

"Sam. As far as your training buddies are concerned, I don't exist."

"That's because you're a spoilsport hiding in the labs with Doctor Conners."

"I am not a fighter Sam. I am a scientist."

"With alien Spider powers."

"With alien- oh shut up!" Peter said dropping Sam.

"Gah! Peter!"

 **Erm... Guardian's of the Galaxy. I fear how long I _could_ make this and I know it wouldn't ever get finished with my other projects stealing my brain. Let's see, who all gave me ideas...**

 **Rocker on**

 **YoKoChi150**

 **I think that's everyone.**

 **As for a Peter, I was thinking a capable fighter but far more curious about the science of the worlds they visited, and returning to earth with Sam allowed him not to have to fight all the time and immerse himself in science, much to Sam's irritation. As for what happened in space, we hope it stays in space. Or on fanfiction so...**


	12. Leaps and bounds

_This wasn't the life I asked for. But I wouldn't have traded it for anything. It's the same almost every morning, whether child's services have me or not._

Peter knew that his life wasn't normal. He knew that no one would ever dare think of him as normal. But it was more do to his upbringing than his actual actions. Orphaned, argueably twice with the deaths of his Aunt and Uncle, and placed into the care of a man named George. Peter found it incredibly funny how neither of them wanted to be in the situation they were put it. But apparently, it had been a part of George's "cover" at the time.

He had been a good guardian regardless. He listened to Peter when he complained. Told him he needed to grow a back bone. Disciplined him when he had been bad, and also taught him how to fight. Oh, not just back yard bullies. His guardian was not one to half ass his way in training. Despite his outward appearance of being unthreatening, Peter had witnessed the man fight with great speed and presicion.

"Harder Peter. Don't hold back. You need to build your strength before you learn how to hold back. Again."

"But Mr. Bartoc!"

"You want those boys to beat you up again?" George Bartoc's voice rose. Peter's head dropped.

"No sir. I want to be stronger."

"Bien. Now continue. I have a job to do."

He had learned what he did for a living... and so did the government for that matter.

"Mr. Parker."

Peter opened his eyes to see a familiar figure.

"Agent Coulson, what brings you to my bedroom? Don't you know it's frowned upon in many cultures to watch a boy while he sleeps?" he asked with a slight french accent, "I could call the cops and have you taken in."

"Very funny Mr. Parker. Your guardian is wanted for armed robbery."

"He hardly uses his _arms_ in robberies."

Agent Coulson glared at the smirking boy.

"Mr. Parker."

"What?" Peter jokingly whined, "Are _you_ going to take me in this time?"

"Yes Mr. Parker. SHEILD is taking you in."

Peter's face fell.

"Since when does a superpowered American agency get involved with the placing of a minor?" Peter questioned getting out of his bed, "Even if my guardian is a _mercenaire_ and a _voleur._ That is child's services. Not yours."

"Considering your track record with child services and being _kidnapped_ on a repeated basis, as well as your guardian's _known abilities_ SHEILD has requested that you remain in our care."

"You can't do that. I will drag you through the mud as well as your organization. Wouldn't Jameson find it oh so interesting to report how SHEILD is getting involved with the affairs of children? Where they have _no_ juristicition."

"And we will bring up your own past. And we can have you sentenced to a SHEILD juvenile center. Child's services wouldn't be against a super powered individual being locked up for his previous bouts of crime."

Peter scowled at the man.

"So I'm going to be arrested for nothing this time?"

"Contained if you fight. But if you come willingly, we can make a deal."

"You're a _bastar,_ why would you even want me? I don't exactly follow your rules."

"You're skills are incredible. You could be an Ultimate-"

"Soldier? In case you have forgotten, I was raised by a French man. Why should I care what the American government can turn me into."

"Willing, or not. A cell, or training."

Peter sighed. This was why he was fine with his guardian being a B-lister in the villain world. Things like this were _not_ supposed to happen.

"I'll go with you. But you won't like it," Peter grumbled, letting Agent Coulson lead him out of his room.

 **Out of respect, this one was an idea I had talked to OfficialUSMWriter about and also requested by Rocker On. As of this time, I would also like to confirm that not one person has yet to take a challenge. I will post as soon as someone alerts me that not only have they taken a challenge but have also posted at least one chapter. Thank you again for your time and please review.**

 **And Bartoc, was in fact a mercenary and A master of la savate, the French art of boxing with the feet! Yes I did get that from his page. Unfortunately, not a lot for his personality. So, this idea? Anybody?**

 **All the dad's want a chance to have an actual story with Peter as their son/child/ward so anyone want to give it a go?**


	13. The fury of change

From blackened hearts and deadly nights. Harsh winds and endless night it seemed. Where not one could escape the cruelties of life. Where drinking water is harvested from tears. And birth was nothing more than death inevitable. Where warmth was as fleeting as life, and hearts were far colder. At least, that was what Peter would tell the new recruits. Much to his Uncle's annoyance and amusement.

"C'mon, it was funny."

"That's besides the point. If they run off-"

"Then they were so not worthy. Mom and dad wouldn't have run off."

"Peter."

"I know. I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

"So, can Clint take me to go see Aunt May and Uncle Ben today?"

"He's still on mission Peter."

"Oh. So Natasha?"

"Mission."

"Pft. Okay. Phil?"

"Agent Coulson is training the young recruits."

"Ugh. Can't I just go alone? I promise I'll keep my eyes open."

"Peter. My brother is still out there. He knows about you. Taskmaster knows about you."

"It's not like I'm a threat. I've only been raised here. I don't have powers like your little pet projects."

"That's exactly why you need someone with you. I do not want you to get hurt. You will not leave alone until it is safe."

"What if I go with Steve?" Peter blurted out. One eye stared into two.

"C'mon, it would be good for Cap to see and talk to people who are more... his age. I don't mind. Please?"

"I'll ask."

"Yes!"

* * *

"So your Aunt and Uncle live here?"

"Yep. I would live with them, but Uncle Ben has a heart condition and Aunt May is busy taking care of him and the bills. They couldn't exactly take me in after my parents dissappeared. So Uncle Nick did."

"Why have I never heard this before?"

"Because when we normally talk, I'm helping you get back at Tony for some technological prank."

"Ah. Thank's again for the last time."

"No problem," Peter said knocking on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open and two sets of arms to envelope Peter.

"Oh Peter, it's so good to see you," his Aunt May gushed.

"How are you doing Peter?" his Uncle Ben asked.

"I'm doing fine. Aunt May, Uncle Ben, I'd like you to meet Steve Rogers."

"Hello."

"Rogers eh? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Ben pondered as Peter and Steve walked in. Both were guided to the living room where they had chatted for about half an hour when his Aunt left to go make dinner.

"Oh shoot. We're out of eggs. Peter? Would you be a dear and run to the store for some eggs?"

"Sure thing Aunt May."

"Wait a moment-"

"Oh calm down Steve. Peter goes out all the time when he's over with Clint or Natasha. He'll be fine."

"But-"

"I'll be back as soon as I can Aunt May."

With the door shutting, Aunt May returned to the living room.

"I see you're a bit confused. We love Peter. But we know that he likes to see his friends. He doesn't get to unless he visits us. He'll be back with the eggs later. Dinner doesn't take that long to make anyway."

* * *

Peter laughed as he was brought into Harry's dad's labs. He knew his Aunt wouldn't mind visiting Harry for a bit. And Harry knew his dad was talking with other business men in a video call in their "home". Hence, the labs. Thankfully, Peter enjoyed the labs, SHIELD, Stark, or even Oscorp.

Especially considering his father's work that had remained the property of Oscorp. The same work that he was looking at with Harry.

"Your dad was pretty obsessed with spiders according to dad. But they make some pretty strong webbing."

"Neat. Think they could hold _you_ up?"

"Har Har Peter," Harry sarcastically commented and through his arm around Peter's neck and proceded to give him a noogie. Peter squrimed but couldn't help a laugh from the goofing off with his friend. Both he and Harry were unaware of small creature crawling around, making it's way onto Peter's shoe. By the time Harry let go, Peter saw the time.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Harry. I gotta go. Aunt May's expecting some eggs."

"Alright Pete, stay safe."

Peter stuck his tongue out childishly at his friend as he left.

"I can so stay safe. No one has come after me in over a year," Peter grumbled, crossing his arms as the elevator took him to the first floor. With a ding and the doors opening Peter rushed out to get some eggs.

* * *

The day was calm as he ate dinner with his Aunt, Uncle and Steve. He could call the day near perfect. Even getting back aboard the Helicarrier, avoiding the superpowered teens and getting changed into pajamas when he felt something pinch the back of his neck. He hissed and smacked the back of his neck. He felt something squish and slowly put his hand in front of his face. There, in the center of his palm was a rather large looking spider and a smidgeon of blood.

"What the-"

A sense of vertigo hit him hard as his legs buckled under him. He grabbed the edge of his bed and began gasping as his body felt like it was growing warmer. His neck and head began to ache and his glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the floor. He groaned and pulled himself into bed. He knew he should probably call someone, Doctor Conners or his Uncle Nick, but his body felt heavy and surpringly stiff. His heavy breathes and weakening body enwrapped him in a deep unconsiousness.

* * *

"C'mon, you guys you can't say you're _not_ curious."

"We shouldn't be doing this," a girl said to the younger voice.

"Fury has his own secrets. We should respect them."

"I don't know Danny, wouldn't it be smart to see the little Nick Fury?"

"Wait guys! I think this is the room."

"Fury is going to kill us," a larger guy said. The smallest one attempted to open the door with no luck.

"Ava, c'mon, you're good at hacking aren't you?"

"It's not a good id-"

"Ah!"

The four grew quiet when the girl took the smallest boy's place and began to hack into the room to find the owner of the pained yell. It took a few minutes when the door finally opened. The four ran inside to find a sweating and pained teen, writhing on the bed.

"Luke."

"I'm on it," the largest teen said picking the sick looking boy from his bed. He groaned but didn't wake up as the four ran to the infirmary.

 **Well... this is by far the strangest and most different dad like thing I have done so far. So who requested Nick Fury...?**

 **YoKoChi150**

 **Rocker On**

 **WolfGirl**

 **And... I think that was everyone. This is by far, one of my favorite, up there with Loki and Bucky.**


	14. Popular bub

**Well, this has been a popular request, despite this actually having a few stories started with this premise... I give you all this chapter's dad.**

Peter would call himself a New Yorker. A kid from Queens. But that wouldn't have been entirely accurate. Hell, he hadn't been in New York up until two years ago since he was six. Rather, he had been traveling the country with his amnesiac guardian. Or, as he would tell anyone who questioned them, his dad. It prevented some more, extremist groups from being a violent kidnappy kind of group to a slightly irritated and badmouthed group. Then his dad would usually end up in some kind of bar fight. Peter had seen far too many bar fights because of him. Granted, it did give him some decent fighting skills.

"Hey Bub, get over here."

"Coming Pops," Peter called back, walking over to a short, burly, Canadian man. The contrast of a leather jacket and cigar smoke on the older man and the soft hoodie and large glasses on the younger made quite the picture for many individuals.

"You up for a round in the Danger Room?"

"What? He doesn't even have any powers!" a young new mutant said looking Peter over. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I live with this guy," he said pointing over to the Canadian, "I think I can handle a few trigger happy new students."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now who am I facing Pops?"

"Kitty and Kurt."

Peter groaned but walked toward the aforementioned Danger Room.

"Logan."

"Sup Chuck."

"You haven't sent Peter to the Danger Room in weeks. Why now?"

"Bub needs to show the newbies that he ain't going to be pushed around," Logan said pulling out a cigar and a lighter. With a quick flick, he lit the cigar and took in a deep drag, "You know how it is for him."

"It could be different if he would allow it."

Logan snorted, "You know how he feela about being a mutate Bub. He doesn't want to be known as the freak among freaks," he said taking another drag.

The two remained in comfortable silence for a moment.

"You coming Pops? Or are you going to stand there old man?"

A smirk came to Logan's face.

"Those are fighting words Bub."

"Bring it!"

Logan wasted no time to break into a run, which Peter kept ahead, mocking the intimidatingly small Canadian mutant.

"Oh look, Peter's harrassing Logan again," Beast commented watching Logan chase Peter towards the danger room.

"You would think he would learn by now," Storm commented sounding a little bored. There was a chuckle from Gambit as he watched Peter twist his torso to make an obscene gesture to Logan.

"He's got moxie. I'll give him that," Gambit chuckled as they entered the building that held the danger room.

"Is that Stark?"

"Fifty bucks says he's here about Peter."

* * *

"Stark."

"Logan."

"So Peter-"

"No."

"You didn't-"

"No."

"Logan... Peter would do well with SHIELD."

"Peter will do damn fucking well with the X-men."

"He's not even a mutant."

"He ain't a fucking Junior Avenger Stark. And you ain't gonna make him one either."

"Isn't that Peter's choice?"

"When he's eighteen. Til then, get out and leave him the fuck alone. Or I'll be kicking your Iron Clad ass."

"You're a strange guy Logan," Tony sighed as he stood up, "You know _Spiderman_ is fair game."

"Only if you don't know his identity. And there's no fucking way Fury's going to let him aboard without knowing who the fuck he is."

Tony gave Logan a glare who merely continued to drink his beer.

 **This was suggested by YoKoChi150, Rocker On, and numerously by romcom15.0.**

 **I was against doing this originally as I kind of want to focus on unused fatherly figures for Peter. But given how sparce and uncompleted the existing stories are, I figured why not?**

 **And also... Holy frickin cow! A challenge has been accepted! Everybody, give a round of applause to OfficialUSMWriter. This lovely writer has taken on Doc Ock as a dad. For those interested, the story is called... Only One Left.**

 **So if Doc Ock was interesting, go check this story out. Later everyone!**


	15. Lucky thing

He knew that few people knew of his crazy life. He knew more people who knew he had lost not only his parents, but his Aunt and Uncle guardian's as well.

Thankfully, his guardian knew how to deal with kids who had rotten luck, given that he had lived through it himself. While he wasn't handsome, he wasn't terribly rich, wasn't the brightest guy around, nor did he have his own place, Peter still liked him all the same. Well, him and the rest of the "roommates".

Despite everything, it was nice have a kind of big brother, a kind of Aunt and Uncle, and one hell of a built _father_. Just their presence demanded respect. Not that he ever used it. Security and secrets and all that wonderful mojo. So far, only the Avengers knew his story outside the home. And he was fine with that.

Even if it did lead to some interesting outings. He didn't know if he could take much more of Jameson yelling about the dangers of the bowling alley when his guardian brought him for bowling night. Maybe it was just him, but he was certain his guardian and the Hulk caused _way_ more damage than his little spidery self.

Just like his _brother_ had blown up the lab by accident far more than he did. Some days, Peter really didn't know how to deal with his hot head _brotherly_ figure. That being said, he didn't think he'd trade his life for anything.

* * *

"And another Strike! You're up Hulk. See if you can beat that!"

Hulk snorted and grabbed a ball. The other individuals at the lane stepped back, knowing what was inevitable. Spiderman just stood back, leaning against a table. Hulk hurled the ball, it soared down the lane striking the pins with incredible velocity, breaking many of them.

"You were saying?"

Spiderman chuckled as Thing grumbled.

"Come on Spiderbug. You're up."

"Spiders are-"

"Arachnids, not bugs. We know."

"Then why do you keep calling them bugs?" Spiderman asked as he picked up a bowling ball.

"Easier than saying Spider arachnid. Sounds better too."

"Uh huh," Spiderman commented, rolling the ball down the lane, striking as well. With a cocky smile, he walked back to the two behemoths. He felt a pat on the back from the Hulk, making him jump.

"Hey! Easy big guy, I'm still an Itsy Bitsy Spider."

 **The Thing. He goes bowling with his guardian, the Thing. Not much to this considering what we've seen with that dimension with the Thing.**


	16. Staring contest

Perhaps it was his grief. Perhaps he was depressed. Was he suicidal? That was debatable. Still, it was what led him back every night when he could just run himself ragged, and let himself get killed by some asshole. Perhaps, he hoped that one day, he would look into his eyes, and just end it right then and there.

But it never came.

"Staring at my pretty face ain't gonna change a thing," a strong man commented, frowning at Peter, "I got some chicken in the fridge. Go eat something. And don't say you aren't hungry kid, I saw you on TV."

Peter scowled at the man and walked over to the fridge.

"You did good. Despite what caterpillar man says."

Peter snorted, "Jameson would skin you if he heard you call him that."

"What do I care? I run around without and skin, lit on fire and wearing leather. Let the man _try_ and skin me. I wonder what secrets he's hiding..."

"Don't use the stare on Jameson. He's just an angry reporter."

"Eh, maybe. Still, think he'd wet himself?"

"You're rediculous."

"And yet... Here you are."

"Better dying with someone you know," Peter commented softly. The man chuckled, then began cackling.

"What's so funny?" Peter questioned.

"I'm sorry. But kid, if you think my penchant stare is going to kill you, you've got another thing coming. You've done so much good that you'd have to do some pretty fucked up shit to let my eyes even effect you."

Peter glared at the man.

"Stare all you want kiddo, but eat something before I shove day old chicken down your throat."

"Says the man who's skin and bones."

"Burning bones brat! Anything I eat will just _burn_ off."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Johnny."

"Hey. It's Blaze. I don't like sharing my name with the flaming smartass."

"Not my fault you share your name with another flaming individual."

"Watch your sass kid."

 **Ghost Rider. Yes. Ghost Freakin Rider. He and Thing were my idea. Not so much a dad as a dark host to keep Peter safe. And yes, a slightly suicidal Peter. Alright then.**


	17. Stolen arachnid

Danny couldn't believe it. He wanted to hit something. Anything. _Anyone._ No, not anyone.

 _Scorpion_.

"Danny? You alright?" Nova asked floating near the monk. Danny stiffened, pulling the unconscious body in his arms closer to his chest.

"Hey man, want me to take him in?" Powerman asked. Danny shook his head and stood up, holding the black clad individual to his chest tenderly.

"Danny?" Ava questioned warily.

Danny didn't say anything. He just started walking to their ship to return to SHIELD headquarters. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes. He knew the one he held close wasn't dead, his breathing was still strong, but his emotions were far overwhelming for the normally in control monk. Walking became monotonous. The world dulled around him as he was lost in his memories.

The voice of the one in his arms, used to laugh. His face, so open, now shrouded in a ripped mask. The one he protected, forced to fight him.

He now knew why Scorpion had been yelling at him, why the fallen seemed to hold back his punches. He now knew what became of the boy he had called his little brother within Kun Lun.

Years before they had just met, on a plane together awaiting landing. Something went wrong with the plane. Danny, his mother and Peter had been the only survivors. And Peter had been badly burnt on his back.

Danny's mother had spent so much time focusing on caring for both Danny and the injuries Peter, that while searching for shelter, she had been killed, leaving the two boys alone in the world.

It had been three days later, when monks of Kun Lun would find them. Danny was taken to be trained with the monks while Peter was to recover.

He took time to visit Peter daily. Some days were good, others were bad. Despite his training, Danny was always one to be overly protective of Peter. It had been a year of training before Peter could join him and the monks in basic meditation. Danny would always be sent into a fit of giggles when he was next to Peter, always fidgeting and getting distracted by the smallest of things.

And then, he just disappeared. They had searched. Danny searched harder. But to no avail, could they find him. And now to know that he had been with _him_. Forced to fight for _him._ It broke Danny's heart.

Gargan would pay for what he had done to his little brother.

* * *

"So... That's Peter," Ava commented, joining Danny in the SHIELD reinforced infirmary.

"Yes. It's him."

"Are you su-"

"As my chi still burns. I know he's my Peter."

"He's different than I imagined."

"He has had to change," Danny said sadly, "He might not have survived otherwise."

The scars on his arms and back, interweaving with the large and faint burn only confirmed that.

"Fury wants to put him in a cell," Ava mentioned. She noticed Danny tense for a moment before relaxing.

"If it keeps him safe from Gargan, then so be it."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Peter's chi is frantic. He is probably going to be scared and confused. It would be best to keep him someplace he can not hurt himself."

"And you don't think that has something to do with what he said?"

Danny looked down to his lap. He didn't want to think about it. But yet, it was there. He didn't want to fight. He tied them up, never anything damaging, but followed Gargan's orders. Only, he had been left behind in their most recent fight when he had been badly injured. There was no missing the pain and choked cry before he was knocked out.

"Dad. He called him dad."

"Probably a cover. You know what scum we face."

Danny could only nod, hoping Peter would wake soon.

 **So a _wee_ bit different from the other ones huh? Scorpion as the "dad" with a Danny backstory.**

 **No joke, my idea. Although I have no idea how to go about executing it, I really liked the idea. So, as always, let me know what you think.**

 **Edit:This just in! Writer Aria Howlett has decided to take this chapter on as a challenge! Yay! The story is called Brothers and is a treat to read. Go on and check it out.**


	18. Prince Spider

Growing up, he imagined doing great things, knowing awesome people. He imagined changing the world.

He didn't imagine surviving a plane crash due to quick thinking from his now dead parents. He didn't imagine he would be adopted in the land they had crashed in, and not by a man of power either. Certainly not a prince without an heir. It would have been a scandal, an American born and even then, not a blood born Prince?

Yet, it was far different then Peter could have imagined. The people embraced him. The shy boy who had survived the wilderness, only to be brought in by their crown prince. A child blessed by what appeared to be an ancient God, Anasai. Both his newly named father and grandfather were pleased and alarmed by it.

Never had a person, born outside their African world, had been known to be blessed as he had.

Blessed like T'Challa had by the Panther. It was perhaps pure irony that the child he took in was the spider, who's blessed had trapped a great Panther.

* * *

"Dad."

"Peter. You're up early."

"I am. Grandfather said you were going to the lab today.-"

"Not today Peter."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"No Peter. The Fantastic Four will be arriving today. And I would rather you not have to interact with them until you are older."

"Do you not trust them?"

"I do. With my life."

"Then why can't I meet them."

"Because I don't trust them with yours."

"A bit paranoid dad?"

"I only work with people once I have sufficient information Peter. It is best to be safe."

"So why don't I just wear the suit you made me? It's strong enough-"

"To not be easily damaged. You haven't grown used to the additional weight Peter. The vibranium still slows you down. And I will not take any chances. You will stay here with your grandfather."

"Yes dad."

T'Challa ruffled his hair, getting a squeak from Peter.

"Good. Next week, I'll bring you. We shouldn't have any guests then."

"I'll hold you to that dad."

 **Black Panther Is what I have completed at this moment. I did take some creative Liberty on this one, mixing some of his background with other parts of his background from retellings.**

 **But for anyone to understand, I have had many of lovely suggestions as well. While this is a smaller idea that could become a grander story, I want you all to be aware that before, and while I type, I do keep an eye open on reviews. I read each and every one of them as soon as I find out about them. Hence the list of suggestions.**

 **Black Tarantula**

 **Ava's dad**

 **Scorpio**

 **Invisible Man**

 **Spider Knight**

 **Inhuman**

 **Black Bolt**

 **Shocker**

 **Red Skull**

 **Punisher**

 **Morbius**

 **Atuma**

 **Annihialus**

 **Grizzly**

 **Magneto**

 **Baron Mordo**

 **Dracula**

 **The Collector**

 **Blade**

 **Abomination**

 **Hulk**

 **Galactus or Silver Surfer**

 **Gambit**

 **Deadpool**

 **Mesmero**

 **Thanos**

 **Taskmaster**

 **Doctor Connors**

 **Doctor Strange**

 **Kang**

 **Grandmaster**

 **Whizzer**

 **Hawkeye**

 **Mockingbird**

 **Beetle**

 **Xavier**

 **Mr. Fantastic**

 **Yeah... Kind of a lot and yet I still feel like I missed a few as I reread reviews. Oh well. Who knows where the next chapter may take us?**


	19. God dammit Bob

He couldn't believe it.

Now of all times?

It had been hard enough to keep Fury from peeking into his life or telling his team anything. But the mission just had to involve Hydra. Freaking Hydra. Now, normally Peter had no problem with fighting Hydra with his team or the avengers or, anyone really. But there was one guy he never had to face.

"Dammit Bob!" He yelled out as he used his webbing to jerk an oddly dressed man out of the way of a Nova blast. The team was shocked as Spiderman, _the_ Spiderman was berating a bewildered older man about how he should not be working for Hydra, or apparently Deadpool for that matter.

"Um do I know you?" The man named Bob squeaked. Spiderman clenched, a strangled yell threatened to escape his throat before, in a frantic and irritated tone he replied, "You better hope to _god_ you don't know me. Or that I don't tell your _son_ what you've been up to."

"Oh no please Mister Spiderman, don't tell Peter! He'll get mad. And when he's mad, he tells Deadpool where I am!"

His team looked at him with wide eyes as the man pleaded for mercy. Spiderman sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay. Fine. But so help me god, if I find you working for Hydra again, Deadpool will be the _least_ of your worries."

"Yes sir. Oh thank you. You won't see me again!" He said running out of the room, most likely scared and perhaps a little confused. The team, was more than confused.

"What was that about?" White Toger asked. Spiderman sighed, his body slumped slightly.

"You... You don't want to know."

 **Bob, from Hydra.**

 **An actual character. No joke. I have a store manager named Bob and with all the stupid stuff that he does, and subsequently gets away with despite store policy, I find myself thinking, God dammit Bob, on a pretty regular occasion. And now, he kind of reminds me of Bob from Hydra.**

 **Oh, and responding to reviews... I especially love long reviews. No joke. It just tells me that someone has a lot to say and feels comfortable saying it to me. Now, I can't _always_ respond as not everyone who reviews has accounts. So... Yeah. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading about Spiderman berating Bob.**


	20. So that's where he learned his puns

Sometimes, no matter how serious you were, or how true the statement was, people couldn't help but crack up laughing. It was this very reason, that Peter told no one about his dad. Oh not his biological dad. But the... _Male_ who had taken him in.

"Peter! Get up. You have to go to school! And I am not taking you."

Peter sat up in his bed. He looked around, a habit picked up from his dad. Curse his paranoid behavior. That, and he wanted to make sure his dad wasn't in his room.

His dad wasn't mean, but he would make comments about how odd Peter's physique was. Well, considering just where he came from, Peter was more annoyed than surprised. Speaking of, he still wasn't sure if living with this guy was exactly legal. While no where as bad as living with a criminal, he was sure people would be rather anal if they knew who was raising him. Dressing quickly, he walked out of his room, only to bump into someone about as tall as his waist, and very fluffy.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Howard grumbled. Peter looked downward to see, not a human being, but rather an odd, anthropomorphic duck, in what looked to be some sort of detective coat and shirt, as well as a pair of awkward tailored pants.

"Nice to see you too dad. So breakfast?"

"Cereal. I have a case this morning."

"Alright. You know, it still baffles me they let a duck on the force."

"Peter-"

"One could almost say you were the great _Duck_ -tective."

"Peter. Remember, where I come from we don't say die. We say kill."

"Oh forget you. That was funny."

"A pun on my job is not funny."

"Dad. You told me what you called everything where you were from. _Everything_ , was a pun there dad."

"It was not."

Peter raised a brow, challenging his dad without words.

"Well maybe _here_ in this backwards society-"

Peter couldn't help but laugh. They spent the morning, going their separate ways,knowing they couldn't interact with each other until they got home, or at least, until Peter had slipped into his infamous costume.

 **Howard the Duck. So for some reason at work, I had the SpongeBob episode where Patrick and SpongeBob take in a baby clam I think, and I remembered the people talking with sponge+starfish= clam?**

 **Right, for this, it somehow became if people discovered... Duck+?= Spider.**

 **Another one of my bad, yet possibly humorous ideas.**


	21. Like a good neighbor

**Okay so... I'm sure we've maybe all thought about this before but not quite like this...**

 **Also, eh... Maybe high T for some innuendo.**

David was a simple guy. He had a wife, three kids. Two his own flesh and blood and the oldest adopted. He lived in a city like many other simple individuals.

But there was something that was, not quite so simple in his house. His eldest son, Peter, had an extrodinary mind. While it came as a surprise to no one that he could be found helping his two younger brothers with their homework, or playing with them or swinging around New York in a onesie- oh wait. That last one wasn't quite so simple.

Yes, like all teens, he had one huge abnormality. His just involved fighting crime in skin tight clothing and white sticky fluids.

While he couldn't be prouder of the good his son was doing, there was always the inevitable calls...

" _Mr. Jones? My car was thrown into a criminal-"_

 _"Okay so I know my policy covers the Avengers destroying my car-"_

 _"So this webbing stuff may ruin my paint job-"_

 _"Is Spiderman inflicted damage covered-"_

 _"Is having a criminal webbed to my car-"_

 _"If there are multiple supers involved with that affect my rate-?"_

"Hey dad," a voice broke David of his thoughts. Speak of the spider...

"Should I be expecting any calls?"

"Wha- No! At least, I don't think so. _I_ didn't damage any cars or houses this time."

But Peter did cringe when the phone rang. David raised a brow and walked over. His eyes landed back on Peter who hung his head sheepishly. David awaited the new intro to Peter's latest escapades.

"Hello Mr. Jones. I was wondering about my homeowners insurance... Am I covered if half of my tree is destroyed from superhuman activity?"

"Half your tree?"

"Yep. Clear down the middle."

"Alright," he said, then covered the mouth part of the phone, "We'll talk about this later Peter."

"Yes dad."

 **Yes everyone, I gave you... An insurance guy. What's his story? How did he end up like this? We may never know.**

 **I just thought this would be incredibly funny. Like a good neighbor, David is there. Like a good hero, Spider-Man's there!**


	22. Cutting it close

Most people grew up comforted by their moms and dads, that monsters didn't exist. He didn't. His mom and dad's plane was struck down by tragic circumstance, his Aunt and Uncle slaughtered in Alley and home. His caregiver, told him the secretive truth. More than willingly too.

Unlike his "Uncle".

"Focus Peter. Aim at the target," a strong voice commanded. Peter locked his gaze on the target before him, hidden far from SHIELD. With lightning fast reflexes, he pulled a trigger, sending lead flying, piercing the wooden target. He frowned seeing it hit just to the left of center.

"Let it sit for a moment Peter. Focus-"

"Don't you think that's enough?" a new voice interrupted. Peter lowered his arms, gun still in his right hand. He turned his head to see the infamous Nick Fury approaching both him and his father.

"I don't tell you how to train your little heroes, don't tell me how to train my son."

"He should be working his skills, not messing with guns Blade."

"Better to know how to use my tools, should the time come."

"Dad. Uncle Nick. Do you guys really have to argue about this?"

"N-"

"Apparently we do," Blade growled, glaring at Fury. Fury merely glared back.

"Well... Until you two can decide exactly what I am _supposed_ to learn, I think I'm going to go stretch around the city. I'll see you in an hour, maybe."

"Come back safe. Call me if you see anything," Blade grunted, not once taking his eyes off Fury. Peter just sighed. Another day, another attempt from Nick Fury trying to recruit Peter onto a team.

 **We an all thank Spider-pun, for this idea.**

 **Also, for those who enjoy the many dads of Spiderman, might I implore you to check out the _fairer_ sexed story, A Mother.**


	23. Fallen, or risen?

There was a wild chaos in the center of the heart. Light or darkness. Good or evil. Highest cathedral or lowest sewers. Day, or night. An angel, avenged or not. Taken in by the apparent light of the church, yet raised by an undecided man.

"Child, come here. Peter? Where are you?"

Peter dropped down from above in the cathedral and onto the front pew.

"Oh heavenly being from above, dost thou serve the father above or the demon below."

"Really Peter?"

"Warren, I want to know. Please. I don't want to fight you," Brown eyes begged.

"Oh Peter. You should stay here. Where it's safe-"

"What is safe here!? Here, below God, surrounded by stained glass angels alone. I have been here, when I could be out there! The world isn't safe for them, is it even safe in here?"

"Peter," the man said waking to him. He pulled Peter to his chest, wrapping his large feathered wings around the teen, shielding him from anyone who could walk in. "The world is always changing. I'm just trying to do right."

"For the world? Or for you?" Peter hissed out, pulling a bit away from Warren, still having the wings around him.

"For all Peter. There are just some individuals who believe they are above others, on either side. I'm just fighting for the little guys. They need help, and good or bad, the little guys are always ignored."

Peter looked away from the man.

"That doesn't make what you do right," Peter lowly grumbled. Warren tensed.

"Fury was here. Wasn't he? He tried to recruit you again, didn't he?" Warren growled.

"Dad- NO! I was just... thinking. I've got nothing else to do all day. I hear the news. I don't need to Fury to know... what you've been doing."

"Are you trusting that Jameson Bigot?" Warren questioned, "He knows nothing. He doesn't know us. He doesn't know any of the powered people. He _lies_ about what we are and what we do for society. Peter, what I do is _for_ good. Regardless of what the law says. Even if you were to go out and help others, it would be against the law. It would be vigilantism. The society could arrest you for helping another, while using your powers."

"But dad-!"

"No buts Peter. It is safer here."

"In an abandoned Cathedral? Oh, _sorry_ , the one you bought."

"Yes Peter. This cathedral," he said gesturing, his wings spread out wide, "Is our sanctuary. It is where we are safe. It is our home. We give room to those who come here seeking refuge."

"And you scare them away."

"It is not my fault that my appearance intimidates them."

Peter didn't say anything more, letting the new light in the stain glass greet them.

 **Angel. Angel. Things are bizarre given his back and forth on being good or evil. So... eh. He's now on the dad list. Not going to lie, I like the idea, but had no idea how to construct it. Hence, this thing. Well, later.**


	24. Not yet you two

"Luke. You should-"

" _We_ should."

"But-!"

"But nothing Peter. They want to meet you."

"But-!"

"Ah! No. Buts. C'mon Peter," Luke said, picking Peter up off the ground. Peter yelped as Luke carried his team leader to his doom. Okay, not really his "doom" but it might as well have been. It was hard enough to deal with the recent loss of his Aunt May. But it was nice to help Luke find his parents. That being said, he wasn't too sure he wanted to step in on what was sure to be a touching family moment.

He squirmed a bit but he was no match for Luke's strength. He kept squirming until Luke had put him back on the ground, right in front of his parents. Peter could feel himself flush under his mask.

"Hello Peter," Mr. Dr. Cage said warmly.

"Uh... Hi Mr. Dr. Cage," he squeaked.

"Oh, Peter. Just call us Amanda," she said gesturing at herself, "and Walter."

"I-I don't really think I feel comfortable with-"

"Nonsense. You helped us find Luke-"

"Luke found us," Amanda reminded her husband.

"Point being," he said, "You're practically family. Why, you could be Luke's baby brother!"

The two parents laughed and Luke kept his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter chuckled nervously.

" _Actually,_ I can't. I just don't see how spiders are related to, well this," he said gesturing to the impressive muscular mass of Luke. It was Luke's turn to laugh.

"Like you've never lifted more than others thought you could," he joked. Peter gave an another awkward chuckle.

"Well, this has been nice and all, but I think you guys are a bit _long_ overdue for some quality time together so..."

With speed and dumb luck, he slipped under Luke's arm and darted out the door.

"He's such a nice boy."

"Peter... He is something else. You get along well with him Luke?"

"As much as I can. He is our team leader after all."

"Luke," his father slightly threatened.

"Okay. Peter's great. A little unlucky, but great."

"How is he unlucky?"

A frown came to Luke's face.

"He's an orphan, he lost his Uncle Ben, and recently his Aunt May."

"Poor little guy. You've been supporting him right?"

"Yes dad. He's helped me through thick and thin. Why wouldn't I?"

"We aren't saying you wouldn't Luke," his mother said kissing him on the cheek. Luke blushed lightly. It was nice having his parents back.

 **A little prequel style for this one. Actually having more to do with the universe. It could be sweet. But this one just had me confused.**

 **Anyway, let's find out who suggested this shall we?**

 **... Actually, reading through all the reviews, maybe I just missed it, in which case, you may grab your torches and pitchforks, but I, for the life of me cannot find anyone who suggested Luke's parents. Wait... Let me check a mother...**

 **Nope. None there. So... It was my idea?**

 **Someone please correct me if I am wrong.**

 **-I have been corrected. Thanks Rocker on for the idea.**


	25. Sticky fingers

Days weren't always easy to get through. One had to be tough. Willing to do what others were not.

That was the way life was. But sometimes, one would recieve help from an unlikely source. A young Peter Parker, down on his luck, quiet and slightly bitter. Orphaned at six, lost his last living relatives at eight, now back in the foster care system that no one cared about. He was young but he wasn't stupid. Living in foster care with three older boys, all a part of an actual gang that would have him go out and pick pocket strangers for cash, it didn't take him long to become wary of others.

He didn't have anyone. Blood was gone and he was by himself. And he was fine with that.

He stole. He survived. Until he made a friend.

Harry had been different. He didn't try to manipulate Peter. He didn't use him. He had been protective of him.

He had been the one who led Peter to his biggest secret. Being a mutated spider child.

It made things easier, and harder.

It was easier to steal wallets, but harder to hide his new found strength and appetite.

Especially with what the older boys would have him do with it. It wasn't like he could say no now.

* * *

"Yes, I understand. I'm sure he'll be fine."

The woman didn't really seem to care. One less child to take care of. Not that she really gave much attention with her busy schedule.

"Well, just sign here and you can take him today."

The man smiled. While he may not have been rich, he was more than able to slip enough under the table to not garner attention.

* * *

"So why me?" Peter asked warily. The man had been introduced as Mr. Petruski. Peter thought he recognized him, but he didn't look like someone famous.

"Why you? Kid, I know _sticky_ fingers when I see them," he commented, showing something in his hands. Peter reached for his pocket. Somehow, the man had taken his own wallet, filled with nothing but old family pictures, from his pocket.

"How did you?"

"Same as you did kid. I'm just... a little more experianced.

 **Um... Trapster!**

 **(One piece of confetti falls from the ceiling)**

 **Yeah, not my best one. Lost sight throughout and eh... I really don't know a lot about the character. Thanks Rocker On!**


	26. Safely in my arms

It was hard to believe. She couldn't believe it.

She should have been happy. She _should_ have been elated. Instead, she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart. Her father's concerned but proud look as he passed his right to her.

The mark of White Tiger. The one that should have gone to _him_. But he ran away.

When she was alone, she would cry. She chased him away. She made him leave for the unknown. She didn't know where he went, but she would do everything she could to find him.

The tiger now within her wouldn't rest until she had found him safe and sound. She growled at those who told her to give up on finding him. But she would never stop looking for him. The little Tiger Cub she chased away.

Even after her father's death, it only cemented the need to find him.

* * *

Years had passed and life moved on. Losing everyone. Finding a man to care for him, a sister to love him, only to hate him, making him run. He didn't want her to hate him for taking something that was hers.

He was alone once more. It was winter, he remembered, just after new years when everything changed.

He was grabbed by a man. Someone who had manic eyes. He had a knife and the boy was scared. He had cried, wanting nothing more than to be with his most recent sister and her father. He was scared and felt like he was going to die, cold, hungry, and at the hands of a scary man. His eyes clenched shut and a loud noise filled the alley he was dragged into. The man's grip loosened and the boy fell to the ground.

Fearful, he looked back at the man, now lying on the ground, blood pooling from his head. The boy's eyes widened and he scooted back from the man until his back touched the wall. His breath was staggered and he was now terrified.

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

Peter squeaked hereing the voice and his head whipped around. He shivered seeing a large man with an equally intimidating gun at his side.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you kiddo."

"Wh-Why?"

"Look, I don't hurt kids. I don't like hurting people who don't do bad things. Now, you can wait here, for the police to arrive. Or, I can get you something to eat. What do you say?"

The boy blinked but stood on shaky legs. He walked over to the man cautiously. He yelped when he was plucked off the ground, and placed on the man's hip, under his open jacket. The man gave a reasuring smile and covered his face, shielding him from the dead man.

"Let's get you something to wear too. That shirt is far too thin kid."

"Peter."

"Hm?"

"My- my name's Peter."

"Frank. Frank Castle. It's nice to meet you Peter."

His voice was calm, and warm. He seemed kind and gentle, despite having just killed a man. Peter felt, safe.

He leaned into his shoulder, his eyes drooping now that he was warming up and his adrenaline was dying down.

"Oh, don't fall asleep on me kid. Not before we get you something to eat," he said walking away from the dead man. Peter yawned but tried to stay awake like the man instructed. He saw him slip his gun into some sort of bag that he slung over his other shoulder.

"So Peter, what do you like to eat?"

"Um... Can I have some soup?" he asked, sheepishly looking away. Frank chuckled.

"Sure kid. After that, I think I can get you some soup."

 **Rocker on for Ava's dad, but from Anticsareme, from her sister SneaselxRiolu is Punisher. This was more fun than I thought. Way more fun. Who wants some of this chaos?**

 **Two dads. Two _different_ dads. Granted, I would love to see a story about either one of these dads. But while I was writing Ava's dad... well, things got a little out of hand. I'd like to think for the better. **


	27. Dad-pool

**Language warning I guess. Considering the _dad_ and all.**

"Dad! No don't do that."

"C'mon Peter, it'll be _fun_!"

Two brightly colored individuals remained bright and bold as the grey scenery around them seemed to fade slightly.

"Aw! What the crap writer!? Mind time really? You didn't do this with any of his other dads!" Deadpool cried out much to Spider-Man's annoyance.

"Dad, just... Just stop and let me do the talking."

"Aw, my baby boy all so grown up!" Deadpool cooed. He threw his arms around the smaller male and began nuzzling the top of his head.

"Gah! Get off!" Spiderman commented pushing Deadpool off, "Can't you leave my internal monologue alone?"

"What are you talking about? The author lady is making all the readers watch it so why can't I?"

"See what I have to deal with?" Spiderman asked looking away from Deadpool.

"Well, this is what you get when people want to see me!" Deadpool proclaimed standing in what he thought was a badass pose, "As your daddy. Hey wait a minute, what do you mean what I _thought_ was Badass? That was a classic Batman stance you assho-"

"Anyway," Spiderman interrupted, "As I was trying to say, I am trying to organize my thoughts about why you thought this was a good idea."

"It's an awesome idea little Spiderboy. All we need is to get them to kiss and we'll be swimming in cash."

"Iron Man and Captain America," Spiderman sighed.

"Ready the camera baby boy. She froze them inches from each other. I'm going to get in position," Deadpool giggled.

Spiderman rolled his eyes and color snapped back into their world. He pulled his camera out and readied for the inevitable chaos that was about to ensue.

 **Aw well, I better step out before things get-**

 **Deadpool: No! What the hell? I wanted to see Stony kissy-kissy face!**

 **Shit would you calm down?**

 **Deadpool: The readers who asked for me would not want me too!**

 **Stop yelling!**

 **Deadpool: Why should I?**

 **Because don't you need to _thank_ the readers who asked for you?**

 **Deadpool:...Fine. Where are you little guys? Oh, a list... Let's see- Marsetta, 1deadpool101 (like the name, awesome guy!), YoKoChi150, OfficialUSMWriter, and hey-what the hell Rocker On?! I _scare_ you as a dad?**

 **Don't be that well Deadpool-**

 **Deadpool: No! They said "** You know, I'd suggest Deadpool, but that scares me too much." **Really? _Really?_**

 **No, I'm ending this now. Sorry about this guys!**


	28. Run faster

"Dad's gonna be real pissed sis," Peter commented.

"Do you even really care?" A pale skinned girl laughed.

"Given what's going on. Nope."

"Nico, Peter, let's go!" A boy interrupted.

"We're coming Alex," Nico chuckled and stood up, "Come Peter. Let's go before our parents get wise."

"Parents? I thought I was supposed to be a human sacrifice?" Peter chuckled.

"Hey! We saved you from that remember?"

"Yeah. Kind of hard not to."

"C'mon Peter, let's go."

Peter smirked as he and a few other teens fled from the scene, avoiding the cops.

"You would think they'd catch our parents by now."

"Eh, this ain't New York. So who knows."

"Well, we'll just have to keep running until they do."

"Better than dealing with those SHIELD guys running around. They almost caught us last time. And given what our parents have said about us..."

"Hehe, not going to jail. No thank you."

"Please Peter. You're a _victim_. You'd go to children's services."

"Would that be any worse?"

 **... The Runaways! A group of kids each with villain parents in a cult. They fight their parents. In this I reference Nico Minoru, daughter of Tina and Robert Minoru. Robert has dark magic and lives in Los Angeles. He is part of The Pride, the enemies of the Runaways. So, kind of mom and dad-ish.**

 **I found these while searching for information on other heroes and villains.**


	29. That mojo

It had been a long night. A longer day before, and surely a still longer day to come. Even when he slept, it felt as though time didn't pass. He didn't know how long he would be forced to hide in New York. Avoiding his grandmother and saving lives.

He wasn't sure he belonged here anymore. Living so long in the Mojoverse, made everything back where he was born seem so mundane. Even if he lived in a nice apartment, was able to fight cruel individuals, and receive an education, it seemed far to boring in comparison to the life he lived with the man he called his father.

Especially with conversations. He was so damn tired of people telling him things were impossible.

His dad was his grandfather's father for god's sake. As crazy as it sounded, it made sense.

And for that reason, Peter was doing his best to avoid a popular bars that could hire the ever famous " _Dazzler_ ". If he actually ran into her, he knew he would make a fool of himself in front of her. That didn't stop him from listening to videos of her music. Or humming the tunes much to his father's amusement. Well, whenever he was able to pop in. Like right about...

"Peter."

"Right on time dad," Peter chuckled. He stood dressed in a skin tight silver and black outfit with a dark red spider on his chest and dark blue web pattern.

"I see you're going out."

"Can't really sit around dad. I get antsy. And don't get me wrong, I just don't do basic domestic."

"I can't blame you. And I apologize for what happened-"

"Don't dad. We can't- okay we really _shouldn't_ change the past. I'd rather not find out that biologically that I am my own grandpa."

"Joke all you want Mojospider. I think I've done a pretty good job all things considered."

"Yeah, I know dad."

Peter walked over to a drawer and pulled out a set of swords and back straps.

"Are you _really_ going to need blades Peter?"

"Possibly. Someone's been trying to pull this Itsy Bitsy spider out of the shadows. I want to cut the line they're trying to draw me in with. I want to shatter it."

"Peter Parker-Seven, take a deep breath."

Peter chuckled.

"You know the name doesn't really help."

"I can't help that my last name is Seven Peter."

"Not helping dad," Peter sang.

"It wasn't meant to be helpful."

"Right. So are you coming with me tonight?" Peter asked, grabbing his mask.

"Not tonight. I know Dazzler is in New York tonight. And Longshot is going to be in the neighborhood, wiping memories only goes so far. I can't risk it."

"Got it dad. I guess I'll see you Thursday."

"Thursday?"

"Parent teacher conference. Remember?"

His dad groaned revealing that he had forgotten.

"Dad. Please actually show up. I don't want have to deal with child's services. _Again._ "

"Duly noted. I'll be there."

"Better be dad or I'll drag you from the Mojoverse myself."

 **Gaveedra Seven of the Mojoverse aka Shatterstar. Son of Dazzler and Longshot as well as Longshot's genetic donor. Not that Dazzler or Longshot remember due to an _incident_. Anyway... Yeah. Found this guy as I was researching Dazzler. I thought it would be fun to have this time traveler appear. **

**Different dimension and a time traveler who has wiped the mind of his parents. While raising apparently a blade using Spiderman. So, yeah.**


	30. Strange regrets

**Hey guys. So as many of you know, I kind of have a policy of not just leaving an author's note unless the story is flat out over and I can't do it anymore. That being said, before I begin this chapter, I thought I might try and explain the change in rating.**

 **Given the talk of changing the crude language used in some of the chapters, and that being my interpritation of a snapshot with Peter and a potential guardian, I figured that in order to keep everyone happy and to keep my freedom in the ability to write, that both A mother, and A father have been changed to an M rating.**

 **That being said, this change is just for language. There will be no overly gory scenes or anything more than a few innuendoes mainly when Deadpool is present. That is the _only_ reason I am changing the rating. **

**Well, now that that rant is over with, on with the chapter.**

Peter knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew his guardian would get mad. But he wanted- _needed_ to do this.

He needed closure. He needed to see them. To talk to them one last time. Even if they were dead.

He dressed in dark, and heavy clothes. Ready to head for the cemetery when a hand fell on his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact.

"Peter. I know you want to see them. But this is not the way."

"Doctor Strange. Let go."

"No. What you are about to do is dangerous. And not just for yourself."

"I need to see them. I have to tell them I'm sorry," Peter choked, trying to keep tears from falling. The arm that held his shoulder turned him around. An aged and wise face stared into his eyes.

"Sorry for what Peter?"

"For-for... You know. Not saving them."

Peter felt himself pulled into a hug by the older man.

"There was nothing you could do. Hindsight is incredibly cruel, to play tricks on you once time has past. You were younger. Not as wise. And you were angry. But you were not the one who pulled the trigger. You never wished anyone ill. There is nothing about that night you need to apologize for that they don't know you feel sorry for."

Peter couldn't help but cry into the man's patient shoulder. His raw emotions, once bottled up, exploding from his shaking frame.

"There, there Peter. Everything will be alright."

 **Sadness! Whump! Crying! And Doctor Strange for some reason? Huh. Guess we were do for a sad chapter. So let's see who requested this man... Rocker On, OfficialUSMWriter, YoKoChi150, and if I'm reading this right, then that is all. See you all next time.**


	31. Perfect man?

Purity. He was certain that his ward held a higher level than most. It was hard to call him his son when he didn't know what a father was like himself.

Lab born. And no creator of his, was his father. Still, he liked to believe he was a shining beacon to his wayward ward. The little cocky fighter, sitting alone on the New York City rooftops.

"Daddy? What are you doing?"

"Looking for a wayard spider. Seen one lately?"

"I don't _see_ Spiders dad. You know that."

The blond haired man snorted. Both stood a top a sky scraper and enjoyed the view below.

"It's hard to believe."

"C'mon dad. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"A little."

Peter sighed and sat down, his feet dangling off the edge of the building.

"What are we doing with our lives dad?"

"Enjoying them. No scientists to study us, and helping everyone we can."

"And trying to court Lady Sif," Peter joked. His dad lightly swatted his arm in a joking manner.

"Lady Sif is a beautiful woman. She'd be a good strong mother for you."

"I already have Mr. Perfect as a dad. I don't need Lady Asgardian Warrior mom."

"That's Mr. Warlock to you Peter."

"Can't I just call you _Him?_ "

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"No Pete-"

The man was interrupted by a shrill police siren going off. He looked over to Peter who had already lowered his mask. He sighed but let his ward go forth.

He wouldn't stop him. He had been created to be the perfect man. But when he watched Peter go out and save lives, he couldn't help but think, _he_ helped raise a possibly perfectly selfless man.

 **Adam Warlock. How do I write this guy? I don't know. There's not a lot of information on him that I could piece together, hence this is short.**

 **The request was sent in by... Abigaming.**


	32. A good play

Hero.

One who protects. One who does what is right. Someone who went above and beyond.

When Peter had imagined heroes as a small boy, he didn't ever imagine them with a thick Cajun accent. Now though, he was more than happy to imagine it. Just like he was more than happy to carry around any number of decks of cards. He especially liked the Avengers' deck that had come out after that super secret boy band dropped the secret to save the world. Much to his dad's amusement.

Just like his dad enjoyed his card tricks and slight of hand. Especially when his dad had them charged and ready for any times of danger. There were little flickers and sparks to get police attention or his father's. Whoever was closer.

Peter hated relying on other people. After losing his parents, and then his aunt and uncle, he hated the thought of relying on others for things. He didn't have a choice though when it came to his new guardian, well _dad_. He hadn't been new for eight years. Since he had picked him up from a police station on a whim and some discussion involving what a mutant could or couldn't do with their lives from an asshole of a cop.

That being said, here he was, slightly tanned from hanging out in the Lousiana bayous in the summer, a cocky smile plastered on his face as he walked back into the school he went to regularly for the rest of the year the New York's own Midtown High.

"Hey Pete!"

"How ya doin' Harry?" Peter drawled out much like his dad would do. Harry's lips curled upward in an amused smile.

"Just came back last week you swamp water hick?"

"Does it show that much?"

"Yes Pete. Yes it does."

Peter lightly punched Harry in his arm and walked into Midtown. Same old town. Same old problems. Well, there were a hell of a lot of new problems too in New York. Superhero madness. Powered individuals were crawling out of the woodwork like crazy.

"Place hasn't changed a damn bit," Peter remarked looking at the colorless walls.

"What did you expect? It's high school."

"I know that. It's an essence of cold concrete and teenage hormones. Lots of gambits had here."

"You're such a nerd."

* * *

"It's good to see you again Remy."

"Proffesor Xavier. Good to see you again."

"Peter's doing well," Xavier stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. He really is. Back in school and everything."

"Not causing any trouble I would hope."

"I don't think so. Professor, he has no powers and knows how to get ahold o' me in case something goes wrong."

"Your infamous cards?"

"Petey always keeps a stash on him. Sides, it's not like he can come here," Remy sighed, "He's a normal kid."

"Normal Remy?"

"Well, all things consideren anyway."

 **Gambit. A little, prespider stuff. Bayou spider here.**

 **Gambit was suggested by Artemis1821.**


	33. Watch out!

It's hard to move on when life grows bleak, seeming to lose all color. When something happens so fast and exciting that everything else seems boring.

That's how Peter felt when he had been stuck by a car in the middle of the day. He had the walk symbol and plenty of time to make it. But sure enough, some asshole had to run the red light.

He felt his Spidersense flare and he turned his head to see mere feet away was the speeding vehicle. There was a loud and concerned sounding moan drifting in the air, as if someone could tell what was just about to happen.

He could have dodged with his spider abilities... But then his secret identity would fall to pieces rather quickly. So he let the car hit him, right in his hip. He was in the air in no time and flipped over the car in a heap, only to land on the balls of his feet, his socks on the pavement, his shoes nowhere to be found, having fallen off while he was in the air.

He looked around, a small blush creeping up on his face in embarrassment as he made his way across the street.

"Oh my god kid are you alright?"

"Course he isn't Jerry! Kid got struck by a freaking vehicle! C'mon kid, there's a hospital not far from here."

"No, no! Seriously guys I'm fine-a little hungry, but I'm fine."

"That's the adrenaline talking. You were thrown over a car kid."

"No really! I'm fine."

"Kid you were struck by a freaking vehicle! That car must've been doing fifty at least."

"You're crazy! With this traffic?"

"Um, seriously, I'm fine. In fact, I should _really_ get going."

"Kid we're taking you to the hospital. You just got hit by an asshole. HEY! Did anyone get the license plate on that thing?"

"Hospital first kid. C'mon David, let's make sure he's alright."

Peter swore he could here the David guy muttering something along the lines of "... _At least it wasn't a superhuman thing this time."_

People were staring, cameras on phones were recording the entire incident. He could feel his face growing hotter in embarrassment as the two guys who were talking made him put his arms on their shoulders, in case he would fall over, as two other guys began clearing a path in the sea of people.

"My dad is _so_ going to kill me," Peter muttered.

* * *

"You're lucky Coulson owed me a favor."

"Dad, I'm sorry I got hit by a car. But what else was I supposed to do? Show everyone I'm Spiderman?"

"That's not it Peter," the older man commented as he tossed Peter a helmet. Peter quickly put it on and got behind his dad. He held on and they were off before any of the hospital personal even knew they were gone. Peter knew better than to talk while his dad was on his bike. No one could hear anything.

Peter was not surprised that his dad had stopped in what appeared to most people as a vacant building. He parked the bike and both got off it.

"So... Why are _here_?"

Peter knew this particular place well. It was where Coulson would meet his dad when certain things came up. And Peter was damn sure his dad wouldn't have brought him here unless something effected him.

"He helped us out."

"He owed you a favor."

"He still does. He got caught."

"Caught? Oh dad please no-"

"See him now and you won't have him stalking you as badly later."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. I don't like it anymore than you do Peter, but he'll at least keep your identity from the public."

"Who-"

Peter paused as he saw who was inside. A slightly sheepish Coulson and one intimidating Nick Fury.

"Strongbow. Parker."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Peter muttered darkly. His dad scowled, despite knowing, he still wasn't happy with the circumstances.

"Nothing to kid about Mr. Parker. Or should I call you Spiderman?"

Peter turned towards his dad and in an indignant tone, he yelled, "All this because someone couldn't tell me sooner that I was about to be struck by a vehicle?!"

 **Inspired by Dane Cook's Struck by a Vehicle. And the dad is... American Eagle, aka Jason Strongbow.**

 **And yes, I did bring David back for a cameo. Like a good neighbor, David is there!**

 **No suggested this Native American Hero.**


	34. Not a dad

Peter Parker was a quiet teen. He had grown up known as a nerdy, scrawny, even on occasion sassy, skinny boy who could hardly defend himself physically. He was friends with Harry Osborn, and Mary Jane almost exclusively. Despite being a nice kid, it wasn't always easy to approach him.

See, he had a secret. Not one that he would die if anyone found out, but just something no one was willing to think or talk about. New kids didn't know. Only the few that were in Peter's classes when he was younger knew...

"Hey Puny Parker!" A voice called down the hall. Peter gave a half sigh, half chuckle as he waved Harry and MJ off. He could see just out of the corner of his eye that MJ was dragging Harry away. She knew. He didn't. Not yet.

He turned to see Flash walk down the mostly deserted hallway and wrapped an arm around Peter's neck. To those who didn't know, they winced as Flash dug his knuckles on Peter's head, giving him a noogie with his meaty hands. Many looked away, not wanting to be Flash's next victim, and preceded to scurry off.

"What's up _Eugene?_ "

"Man, don't call me that," he said No longer nooging Peter. He had a grin on his face and still had his arm on Peter, "Listen, I got practice tonight."

"I _know_ Eugene. You only tell me all the time."

"Listen Peter," he said with a touch of seriousness, "I think I can be responsible and remind you when I'm busy."

Peter snorted, only to receive another light noogie.

"Ack! Flash!"

"That's more like it."

Peter slipped out of Flash's loosening grip and gave a half hearted glare to the larger teen.

"Whatever. I have something I gotta due tonight too."

"You're selling pictures again," Flash said in a bizarrely sad tone. Peter winced slightly.

"It's not illegal Flash. And with Mr. Thompson... You know..."

"I know Peter. Still don't know where _dad_ is," he stated, hissing when he mentioned the absent father, "And I don't like what you have to do-"

"But I have to. Just like you have to get a scholarship and get your grades up."

"And you need to get a scholarship with your big brains."

"If not, I could always become a photographer," Peter joked.

"No brother of mine is going to become a photographer to make ends meet."

 **So, an older idea I had mentioned having before. Eugene's dad. Never seen.**

 **And for some odd twisted reason, I was curious as to how Flash and Peter would do as brothers in the same hellhole.**


	35. The pain

**So... Since this is an M rated fic, I thought I would have some fun with it. This is a more mature chapter. Read at your discretion.**

There was something wrong.

Moreso than what he had already seen. More than he already knew. From the omnious white and grey halls that smelt of antiseptic and blood, to the eery quiet that had recently over come the facility.

It had been more bearable when the men and women had been screaming. At least then he knew his men were dealing with the issue. Now though, he just walked the halls ever as silent as he was before. His ears remained ever vigil for more noise. Nothing ever came.

Curiously, he began opening the various doors, stepping inside some rooms, searching for what had been stolen from his people.

Each room appeared to have nothing more than their insufferable computers. He knew their use, but there had to be more. He had been searching for almost a year.

He knew their kind too. They'd start immediately.

It was only when he began to enter the lower levels did he feel his body grow slightly ill. The smell of blood was stronger. A rancid and sickly smell was heavy in the air. Old dirty blood. _Fresh_ spilt blood. The coppery smell churned his stomach but he continued on. The walls appeared clean. No traces of blood anywhere. Nothing to make that smell.

It was clean. He placed his hand on one of the door's handles. He pulled slightly, only to discover it was locked. He wasn't bothered by it. He merely tightened his grip and ripped the door off it's hinges. His eyes narrowed as he peered into the room before him. Unlike the halls, it was dark, dirty and a fresh wave of blood overcame his nose. He waited a moment for his eyes to take in all that he was seeing.

Along the backside of the room, a child was lying on the ground, their back to the concrete. Their eyes were staring towards him, but unseeing little orbs as the child could no longer close them. Dirty blonde hair was matted and uneven, caked in who knew what. One of their hands lay in front of them, the tips coated red with no doubt blood. Perhaps to fight off an attacker? It seemed as though whatever had faced the child won though. Their throat seemed to have been ripped out, by a large dog like creature. The sides of the neck were torn horribly. Skin was hanging loosely off their neck, only begining to harden under the drying excess of blood. Muscle was clearly seen, torn and mutilated by something blunt but strong. Something narrow and thin.

The man walked over to the child. Glassy eyes didn't move as they faced his feet. He leaned down slowly and gently closed their eyes. A service to the wrongly dead. He would have to alert the _other_ authorities, of what had transpired.

With a heavy heart, he began to check the other rooms. Each one, was no better than the first. Some had their eyes closed, some were sitting, leaning against the wall. A few had _smiles_ on their dead faces as if they were pleased. All had their hands coated in blood. Each one had their necks destroyed.

He had seen twenty six corpses so far, he dreaded the number rising when he heard something. It wasn't one of his men. It sounded far too _young_. He quickly and quietly left the room he was in and made his way to the sound. It was a whimper. No doubt a child. It sounded mournful and despondent. Then, a choked cry. Despite being less than a minute to reach the door of the crying individual, it felt like an eternity to the man. With no hesitation, he removed the door like he had the others. Unlike the others, there was a hoarse and shrill yell that accompanied it along with the scurrying of a small body.

"Be still child. I will not harm you."

The child didn't listen as they backed into a corner. Their dialated eyes were locked on him, waiting for him to move. Brown hair was matted around their face, leaving it difficult to identify a gender. Their hands though, they weren't in front of him as if they were to protect himself, nor were they on the wall, searching for something to climb up, but rather seemed firmly placed on either side of his neck.

Wait, not firmly, his fingers seemed to be scratching at his neck. The man walked over to the child slowly, as to not frighten them. Unfortunately, the child started bawling and despite having nowhere else to go, kept moving their feet trying to get closer to the wall. Away from the man. His hands though, they began to claw desperately at his neck. The man saw the nails turning red from the marks, the fresh scratches. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed the kid's wrists and pulled them from their neck. The kid screeched and began thrashing in the man's grip. He kicked and attempted to bite the man and squirm away as the man stared at the scratched up neck.

They had done it. They had done it to a _child_. To _children._ He could only imagine the irritation and pain they had endured. That this one was still going through. Dry gills were unpleasant at best. But the child's were flaky and cracked, far from the needed level of hydration. They were also a greenish color. While not bad per say, it did tell the man that this was the experiment. The gills.

This child was human now forced to live with gills. He could guess that the other children suffered the same fate.

"You need to stop touching your neck," he spoke as the child began to tire from thrashing.

"I-I hurts," the child whined through their tears.

"I know. But I can help you-"

"No! No more! Please no more!" The child cried, renewing their struggle. The man sighed and surprised the child by scooping him in one of his arms, then using his free hand to hold both of the child's away from the kid's neck. The kid turned their head away, still trying to squirm from his arms. It continued on like that through the empty halls until he had run into his men. The child squeaked in fear and turned his head into his shoulder to hide his face from the less familiar faces.

"My king. Is that-?"

"A survivor. He needs medical attention."

"My king, forgive me for asking, but are those-?"

"Yes. The child has their little project. And they'll be coming back with us."

"M'not a they," the child muttered into his shoulder, "M' a boy."

"You have a name boy?"

The young boy didn't say anything at first. But quietly, he muttered a single word.

"Peter."

"Hello Peter. I am King Namor."

 **Namor, suggested by Rocker On.**

 **You all have no idea how incredibly fun that was to write. I got the idea while I was at work and I just loved the vivid imagery. Peter experimented on, only to be saved, scared for his life and in pain. I just had to roll with it. Now, it's not as gritty as I would like but that's because I'm not used to gore. So this has also been decent practice.**

 **Edit: This just in! This story idea has been adopted by the ever lovely Dragon Courage. Their story is called Mer-Spider's Crown and I highly recommend checking it out.**


	36. Visiting can be grave

It was soothing, to see how everyone changed. At least that's what he told himself.

Change was good. Change meant time was spent. Time meant healing. It was what helped him keep going.

"Hey. It's been awhile hasn't it? Don't bother saying anything, I know you can't. But, I'd like you to listen. You know, you were always good at listening.

"Things have been rough. We miss you. God we miss you. There's not a night that goes by we don't think of you.

"You know, I go out now, nightly. I can't stand by and let what happened... Happen again. You probably know what I do now. I like to think... I like to think you're looking down on us, from up above. Sometimes, I swear I see you on the street sometimes. I hear your laughter. I can feel your hands comforting me when I'm dead tired. I know your not here. Not like you used to.

"We've been busy. Just the two of us you know. We make do. I've even made some friends. Well, sort of. We're kind of in a club. We go out together, we study, we mess around, they... They make me feel like I'm doing good. Like... I can help people.

"I'm pretty sure you already know. But I've meant some important people. They're helping me do more. Like Tony Stark! You remember him right? Iron Man? He saved the world before. He's with the Avengers. He's a bit eccentric, but he's great to be around. Surpringly, he's really nice. He even let's me help in his lab sometimes.

"It's pretty nice. But, it's not what I'm here to tell you. I know, well, I'd like to believe you're watching over us. I'd like to think you already know. I'd like to think that you can actually hear what I'm saying. Well Aunt May, I just need to say I'm Spiderman."

"She'd be so proud of you right now Peter."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, let's go get something to eat before you run out alright?"

"Sure thing Uncle Ben," Peter said leaving with an older gentleman. Behind them was a rather recent gravestone. One for a loving Aunt and Wife, May Parker.

 **So? Who has feels? In this one, May dies but not Ben. All done at May's grave site. A little sweet, a little bitter. A reveal, and a family moment. Peter and Ben. Makes you wonder what Scarlet would be named in this world... Hm...**


	37. Let's talk initiative

He was six when it happened. His second funeral. His eyes were dry, still not accepting the fact they were dead.

Three weeks later, he broke down. He had a new home. A new _dad_. And no one he knew around. He had a new life to live, one he didn't know how rediculous it would get.

From the high tech he saw in his dad's work place, to the vintage stuff his dad collected. He grew used to feeling stuck between the future and the past. That is, until Fury started _The Initiative_. His dad grew busy, working, assembling, and _collecting_ certain individuals. Well, collecting was usually limited to younger people. Like Luke. Like Sam. Like Ava. And most recently, Danny.

While Peter didn't, fill their ranks persay, he did happen to fall into a unique sense of friendship. They fought, he critiqued. They used him as a civilian keep away for training purposes. He hated when they did that. He didn't like to be snatched for their training exersizes. If Sam took him outside the Helicarrier one more time...

"Peter, are you up and ready?"

"Yes dad."

The bedroom door opened with a smartly dressed Phil Coulson walked in. The man gave a small smile.

"At least you're ready."

"Hey, most teens wear tee shirts and jeans. I'd like to think I look downright normal."

"You're on a government ship Peter. Most dress a little more professionally."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I _live_ up here half the time dad. I think I can dress down," he commented even as he slid off the tee shirt. He walked over to a closet and pulled out a button up shirt.

He slipped it on and proceeded to button it up.

"Just for the record, most teens can dress how they want where they live."

"Most teens aren't affiliated with SHIELD."

"Except those that are," Peter muttered.

"You could always join them Peter. They are getting tired of the robots-"

"No! No, I am good. They can have the robots and stay away from fleshy me."

"Peter. They're not that bad."

"Have you been grabbed by Luke recently dad? I still have bruises."

"I could always take you to medical."

"I'm going dad. But if I get bruising across my chest again, you're going to let Thor hug you, full on bear style."

Phil tensed slightly.

"I will make note of that."

Perhaps it was the threat of the all might hug of Thor, but Peter noted that he ended up carried by the gentle handed Danny, rather than the flying shorty, or the tank of a teen. Not Ava. She never caught him and kept him. A few too many cuts and nics from her claws before she just began tossing him to one of the boys. They'd always did pair up.

"No Thor hug."

"I know," Peter rolled his eyes at his dad, "I don't know what you said, but everyone seemed cool with Danny "saving my butt" in the simulation. Usually I'm pulled between Luke and Sam and tossed around by Ava."

"You made a good point when it came to their training. They are learning to protect, not hurt."

"Mmhm."

"Now that the training is done, you need to get started on your homework."

Peter groaned but sat down at a desk, pulling out a computer and working on his high school curriculum. Phil left him to his devices as he went to check on his other group of unruly children- The Avengers.

Peter began working on his homework only for four familiar faces to walk in.

"Scoot over Baby Agent."

"Do you have to call me that Ava?"

"C'mon Petey boy, you are Agent Coulson's kid. So you are Baby Agent."

"You're younger than me Sam."

"So. I'm not a junior agent."

"Give it up Peter, you _are_ SHIELD," Luke chuckled throwing his arm over Peter's shoulder.

"I'm still not a baby," Peter grumbled turning his face back to his homework.

"We are all infants in the grand scheme of life," Danny commented. Peter swore he could hear Sam mutter something about a fortune cookie under his breath.

"Whatever. Let me focus on my English please."

 **I was actually suprised how many of you commented about May's death in the last one. Considering the main concept being about Peter's many dads... She's dead in most of them. That one did leave a lot of focus on her though.**

 **And ah, Coulson. YoKoChi150... Thank you for the suggestion. Hope this worked out as well as planned. Poor hostage/civilian Peter.**


	38. I am who I am who I am

Ever wonder what it's like? To walk through fire? To breath water? To live in the last few seconds of life?

Peter didn't. He could ask his "Guardian Angel" if he got too curious.

Peter snorted. Guardian Angel. _Right_. It had been one bad turn, a kidnapping and a fascination in young superpowered beings. Peter could hardly believe half the chaos they got into on a regular basis.

For someone who enjoyed mascarading as Satan, he did other things pretty well. Like making Doctor Doom extremely mad. Or the Fantastic Four. Something obscene like that.

It wasn't that he was crazy, but he had seemed to have gotten bored to conventional messing in life.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Although, sometimes he went to far.

"They made a character with my namesake. I think I can do it justice. Just make sure you stay in character my little paladin."

Peter rolled his eyes. He was dressed in a set of clerical clothing with his priest collar adorned with two crosses. He wore a cartoonish Exorcist pin into a very long necklace. His hair was tinted grey and had a pair of glasses with a chain attached. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I introduced you to the manga. I think I know what to do _Samuel_."

"Please, it's Mephistopheles my dear boy."

"Two words, not one dad." Peter said trying to keep his face straight seeing his normally intimidating foam, now wearing a long purple haired wig and an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. A creepy smirk on his lips, and an umbrella in his hands.

"Who's the demon here?"

"Either way it's you," Peter joked, "But, glad to see you're ready. So when do we head out?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now," he said and with a snap of his fingers, ended up at-

"Oh you-"

"What? You said you wanted to check out the Stark Expo."

"You said we were going to comic con."

"I lied. Let's go check out your nerdy stuff."

Peter tried to hide his face as people began to take pictures.

"This cannot get any worse," Peter moaned.

"Peter?"

"Apparently it can," Peter muttered to himself before turning around, "Miss Potts. So good to see you again."

"Good to see you too. I see your _father_ decided to bring you to the Expo."

"Yep. Ten bucks says he finds Tony before Tony finds him."

"Twenty says they destroy the expo."

"That's not even worth betting. He knows how to push Tony's buttons. And after the last fight with the Fantastic Four, he's looking for another, "playmate" and I'm afraid Tony will get involved."

Pepper sighed and placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Good thing Fury is paranoid."

"Ah, the _Vatican_ is watching the demon."

"Excuse me?"

"Eh, manga we read. We're kinda... Cosplaying."

 **So you guys gotta understand... When someone suggested Mephisto, and I had no idea who he was... And I'm kind of a fan of Blue Exorcist... So reading about the Marvel Mephisto and his reality messing in some dimensions, I thought it would be funny to see him get into the adoption game and the cosplaying game.**

 **The two couldn't be more different but my brain insisted on some insanity.**

 **1deadpool101, and I think Rocker on.**

 **Eh, it is what it is.**


	39. You read my mind

There were more than a few confused individuals. There were even more that were unaware. Unused to the small tells on Charles Xavier's face when he was learning some baffling information unrelated to whatever he was doing or whomever he was talking to. Small motions like his eyes squinting slightly. His words not quite having the smooth eloquence many knew him for. A piercing look occasionally in the direction of whatever had captured his mind at the worst possible time.

That being said, Wolverine was amused to see Charles begin to struggle with his focus on the newer mutant's at the institute. Until he was forced to show them around.

The room, for all intents and purposes appeared calm. Everything was in its' place and nothing was broken. Charles Xavier had a contemplative look on his face as he sat for a moment. He didn't move when the doors opened to his study. He didn't turn his head when a teen, approximately fifteen, walked into the room with shaggy brown hair and a slightly dirty hoodie. He walked with little grace, yet was near silent as he made his way to the handicapped man. He stopped, to the right hand side, and slightly behind the wheelchair. He let out a sigh, and placed his hand on the back of the seat behind Xavier's shoulder. The younger licked his lips and appeared slightly worried. Brown eyes darted about the room, looking everywhere but at the man before him. His shoulders were slightly hunched, clearly upset about something.

But no words were said. Instead, Xavier placed a hand over the youth's gently, and administered a light and comforting squeeze. The younger smiled and tears began to form in his doe brown eyes. He took in a few shallow breaths and put his arms around Xavier's shoulders. He closed his eyes to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. The man said nothing but continued to remain steady. Both his hands now resting on the boy's arms as silent truths made themselves known. Shallow breaths grew deeper as the younger calmed down. Only a few tears made it onto his cheeks as he pulled away from Xavier. Xavier turned his wheelchair around to look at the younger face to face. He placed his hands on the younger's face, one on each cheek.

"I wanted too... I didn't know how."

"You did fine Peter. I am proud of what you've accomplished."

"You're upset. I can feel it."

"Only that you didn't tell me so I could help you. You have seen me help people for years Peter."

"You've been helping mutants. I was bitten by a-"

"-a radioactive spider. From Oscorp?"

"Yeah. Why do I bother saying anything anymore?"

"Because not _everyone_ can read minds Peter."

"Right..."

There was a moment of silence as Xavier dropped his arms to the armrest of his wheelchair.

"Well, now would be as good a time as any to take you to the danger room."

Peter's eyes widened slightly.

"Okay, I know I wasn't projecting my thoughts to you."

"We were mentally communicating not a minute ago. You're still an open book."

"Sorry I'm not a mind master like you."

"It's not that Peter. You trust me."

"Of course I do. You took me in. You cared for me- Care... For me."

"And I've spoken in your mind before your powers. You don't see me as a threat."

"Of cour-well, not to me. I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were."

 **Ah, the ever popular request of Charles Xavier. Rocker on and YoKoChi150 suggested this one. And going for three chapters in one day... I think I'm losing something I never had... My marbles.**


	40. But I got the kid

Scott Lang sighed was grateful. Fresh out of jail, moving on with his life, meeting up with his friend Luis... For the most part, life was good.

"Hey, how's your girl, man?" Scott asked his friend casually. Luis looked over at him with an awkward but warm grin.

"Ah, she left me," he admitted glancing back at the road.

"Oh," Scott muttered, not quite sure what else to say.

"And my mom died too. And my dad got deported," he said rather casually.

Scott just stared in awkward silence, not quite sure what to say.

"But I got the van!" he said excitedly.

"Well, that's something," Scott said not quite sure what to make of it. There was an odd moaning sound Scott swore was the van.

"You forgot homeless kid in the back seat."

"Holy Shi- Peter! What the hell are you doing here."

"Picking up your sorry ass with Luis. Glad to see you in one piece."

"Good to see you too rugrat. And wait, did you say homeless? Did you run away again Peter?"

Peter didn't say anything, he just laid down on the back seats.

"Oh god, you did didn't you. Oh, Child's Services is going to be calling me again."

"Hey, I'm with _Luis,_ not you."

"Oh man, don't tell me this is kidnapping. You ran away Peter."

"That I did," he said with a calm breathy tone.

"What, could possibly have made you run away again?"

"The government. They kind of scare me."

"Oh boy. Just because my ass ended up in jail-"

"It's not that," Peter grumbled, "Something's come up is all."

"Whatever kid. Just glad to know you're safe."

"Glad to be safe. So on a different note, can we get ice cream?"

It had all seemed innocent enough. But things went to hell after Scott's daughter's birthday. Peter had ended up back in Children's services, to stealing a smoothie machine with Luis, to some ritzy house with Scott, a fierce woman and an old guy.

He didn't even want to think of the jail time Scott and Luis would be facing if they got caught in whatever this old guy wanted them to do.

* * *

"So what do we call all this?" Peter asked sitting in some bizarre lunch with Scott, the lady-Hope- and her father, as well as some freakishly large ant they couldn't leave at his ex wife's home.

"A new life. You want to learn from the best kid?" Hank Pym asked.

"You want to teach a homeless kid?" Peter fired back.

"Not homeless. Your paperwork should be going through quickly."

"Paperwork? Hope what did you do?" Scott asked with a curious grin.

"You need a job. He needs a home."

"Welcome to the company Scott."

"Nice. Guess that means no more robbing for you Scott."

"Or you. Or your father will ground you."

Peter glanced over at Hank Pym, slightly confused. But Hank just looked over at a baffled Scott.

"Wait what?"

"My father can't take in Peter with his age, and I already have too much to do with the company and the mess from _him_. So Scott will be working under my father for a job and, according to the government, you are his adopted son."

"So I'm Bug's brother," Peter dead panned, "And you're my papa. And that makes Luis, what? My godfather? My uncle?"

"Uncle. He is your uncle."

"But-"

"YOUR FATHER HAS SPOKEN!"

The three stared at him, baffled by Scott's outburst.

"What? I have."

Peter tried to hold back a laugh, but ended up failing as a snort escaped his mouth, leading to a round of rancous laughter.

 **I could have done this better. I really probably could have. But I so wanted to use the "Got the van" line used in it. All this crazy stuff. _All_ of it. Ant man and Spiderman. Or well, not _quite_ Spiderman.**

 **This was brought to you by Dragon Courage. And by request, _movie style._ Granted, it's the beginning and the end but everything in the middle is up for anyone.**

 **Now, for some other news. This is my fortieth chapter, and my grand fifty is coming up. Now... For my fiftieth chapter, unlike any other, I will be looking at possibly using Non-Marvel characters. Considering I have made it this far, I am looking forward to the big fifty.**

 **Now, TTFN. I hope to hear suggestions from you guys.**


	41. Happy about biting the dust?

There had been an odd day. Life had been changing faster than he could ever admit. He hadn't been ready for losing a third guardian. But he had been more surprised by the lack of tears he had shed. The lack of _anger._ He didn't want to think too much about it, but it was his life.

He had been left his father and mother's research when they had died. He had been left loving memories and morality from his aunt and uncle during their too short life. He had been left cold wealth from his greedy and self ruining adopted guardian. Well, that and _his gift._

That wasn't to say that his most recently dead guardian was mean. He had been attentive, when he wasn't busy with Stark. Or, well, the Iron Man suit. Peter still wasn't sure if he should hate the machinery that enraptured his dead guardian's mind. It was a fascinating piece of tech, and there was not one reason not to be focused on it. Peter was sure he would have attempted something akin to building parts of the suit if he had been allowed in the labs.

It was something that would linger in his mind, but not his heart. It was not something he had focused on all throughout caring for Peter. Rather, it was to teach Peter to run STARK Industries, as if he were to run it. Now he knew why.

"Peter Stane?"

"Parker actually. While Obadiah Stane did care for me, I never did take his last name. Sir."

"Polite one aren't you?"

"Manners were instilled in me with each guardian I have had. Sir."

"You can refer to me as Director Fury."

"Very well," Peter responded carefully, "Director Fury."

"You have no current guardian Parker."

"Obi is dead. He wasn't married. And has no living relatives. I'm fifteen, have no living relatives and will probably fall back into the system. Isn't that right Director Fury?"

"You certainly have a unique way of looking at it."

"All my family had an acceptance of practicality. Some humanized it more, Obi was not one of them. He liked to dress up his words for the press, but at home, he was so direct."

"You sound sad."

"How else is someone supposed to feel. I can't cry. I don't know why. But I just can't. That doesn't mean that I'm not sad. It's like a plague."

"You mean their deaths."

"Yes. Director Fury, you're not a psychiatrist. Nor do I assume you work for Child's Services. Why are you talking to me? Is it because Obediah tried to create an Iron Man suit?"

"Partially."

"Partially? What else could I possibly-"

"Spiderman."

Peter paused, then narrowed his eyes.

"You hacked my dad's cameras." It wasn't a question.

"Obadiah was involved in illegal dealings."

"Are you CIA or FBI?"

"No. SHIELD."

"Never heard of it."

"That's what makes it a good organization," Fury stated dryly, "We deal with, stronger individuals and preservative of human rights."

"And what does that mean for me?" Peter asked warily.

"Given the circumstances surrounding Obediah's death, we will be taking you into SHIELD custody."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Not with your guardian's consent."

"I... Don't have a guardian."

"Mmhm."

"Did Obi write something in a will?" Peter questioned.

"There was. Harold Hogan was to receive custody of you if anything were to happen."

"Happy?"

Well, it was official, life no longer made sense for Peter.

 **Nor for the author. Yes, dead Stane and now custody is in Happy's hands and he apparently trusts SHIELD... Or whatever. Remember, fiftieth chapter is coming up!**


	42. Post trauma

He couldn't say anything. He didn't say anything before and now, someone he loved was hurt.

He should have stopped it. He should have fought harder. He should have done _something._

Now, all he could do was, sit with Vision and watch as Tony Stark used his technology to help his dad walk again. Peter tried not to cry with each agonizing step forward. It he had been faster. If he had been stronger. If he had been _better_. If only.

He hadn't been able to look his dad in the eye since the accident. His dad thought it was because of the paralysis. He wasn't entirely wrong. But he didn't know the overwhelming guilt he was feeling. He had fought along side his father and his father had gotten hurt. He could have sworn it was his fault.

 _Everything_ was his fault.

If only his dad could see that.

But he didn't know. He didn't know he was _Spiderman_. And he had done everything in his power to keep Tony quiet. Nothing good could come from telling him now anyway. The most he could do was become a better Spiderman. An ultimate warrior and protector. And no one was going to stop him.

Not a villain, not a rebel hero.

He would make his dad proud. He would keep everyone safe.

While in his own mind, he missed his dad giving a grateful smile to Tony. Tony gave his own terse grin and began saying something to him.

* * *

"Thank you Tony. Really."

"It's the least I can do Rhodes," Tony commented offhandedly. His eyes were looking out his window, a vacant and distant look on his face.

"Hardly. You could have left me in a wheelchair."

"What? And have you wheel after Peter when he gets into trouble?" Tony asked taking a swig of some kind of alcoholic beverage. Rhodes snorted.

"The only trouble Peter gets into, is falling asleep in class after staying up _way_ past his bed time."

"After swinging around in a onsie," Tony mentioned drunkenly.

"Excuse me? Tony, what are you on? Give me your drink."

"Not on anything Rhodes. But this drink is good."

"Yeah, but it's making you talk about Peter in a onsie."

"Yeah. Little spiderling sure does like that onsie."

Rhodes narrowed his eyes and stared at Tony as if he grew another head.

"Tony, that better damn well be the alcohol talking right now and you're not serious."

"Sure I am. Where did you think I found him?"

Rhodes froze. He cursed under his breath and began to wheel out of the room. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the handles on the wheelchair, stopping Rhodes. Rhodes smacked away Tony's hands. Tony pulled away but placed them back on the wheelchair.

"God dammit Tony let me go!"

"Nope," Tony popped his p, "You're mad."

"You're damn right I'm mad. Peter is _Spiderman_?"

"Yep. He's not too bad either... Remember Germany?" He said nonchalantly. Rhodes' blood turned to ice. Germany. Where he had- oh god.

"He was there when I was paralyzed," he realized in horror.

 **And cliffhanger. War Machine. James Rhodes. Someone who I can find no review requesting. Maybe I'm wrong...**

 **We're getting close to the fifty mark. Just a little reminder, let me know what you guys want~**


	43. Daddy Longlegs

**OfficialUSMWriter... Please don't kill me.**

"So, how were you able to dance on stage like that?" Sam pestered. Peter did his best to ignore the youngest member and the performance he had just given. He was lucky MJ hadn't tried to kill him for the stunt he pulled in her production. Just smacked him in his arm. Harry had just been dumbfounded. Grace and skill, paired with his quick wit and vocal skill had put Harry at a loss for words.

That being said... He now had to come up with something for his teammates. Something _believable_. Because the truth was so baffling, that there was no way they would believe him. Hell, he didn't even want them to know the truth.

Most knew him as Peter Parker. Few knew him as Spiderman. And _even fewer_ knew him as Peter _Kole_.

"I have skills Buckethead," Peter rolled his eyes trying to come up with a good explanation.

"Whatever Webs. I will find out. One way, or another."

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Read my files again?"

"No. I'm going to get Ava."

Peter couldn't help the laugh. Ava may have been smart and downright terrifying when it came to gathering information, but she was clueless as could be when it came to the arts. There was no way in hell she was going to find a shot of him as Peter Kole.

"What's wrong with you Webs? You _know_ Ava will find out."

"In a million years maybe," Peter replied, still reining in his laughter. Sam glared at the heavily amused Peter. Peter only continued to laugh.

"You guys coming?" The two heard Ava grumble from down the hall. She looked both amused and annoyed. Luke appeared thouroghly amused while Danny looked calm yet... Pleased?

Peter did his best to hide an anxiety. If _anyone_ on the team had a ghost of a chance of figuring out how he was able to pull off what he did so seamlessly, it was Danny. He'd have to get him some incense later to bribe his secrecy.

"We're coming," Sam called down. Both boys walked to the group where Peter was given compliments for his performance, and questions pertaining to the performance.

He had been lucky to escape with his secrets intact. Not so much so when he returned home to hear his song playing on a computer. He groaned but followed the singing to a man sitting in a recliner. He was leaning back and had his feet over the edge on some footstools.

"Peter, I thought you didn't _do_ singing and dancing," the man joked. Peter grimaced at the screen.

"Kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"The best moments in life often are," the man replied with a melancholic tone to his voice. Peter snorted.

"Says the fifteen foot tall bean pole."

The man chuckled.

"Neither of us would be as we are today, if not for a spur of the moment. Life is too short to wait Peter."

"I know. _Daddy Longlegs._ "

"Real funny kiddo. Real funny."

 **Now this one... This one has a funnyish story, on my part. OfficialUSMWriter has referred to Peter as Daddy Longlegs with the team, a cute moniker as it were... And I remembered the episode where he is on stage, singing and dancing and everything glorious... So I decided to take a look at characters in the marvel verse who were really good at dancing. And... Well, I found _him._ Daddy Longlegs, Ramsey Kole. **

**A dancer who couldn't get a job because he was 4 and a half feet tall, who drank a stolen growth serum that made him grow to fifteen feet tall. The catch? His proportions changed. He was still just as skinny as when he was short. Skinny, enhanced strength, and a freaking graceful dancer.**


	44. 104 days

**Could this show be considered in Marvel? Oh, why not? They had an episode with Hulk, Spiderman, Thor and Ironman. I own _nothing._**

 _There's 104 days of summer vacation  
And school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it_

 _Like maybe...  
Building a rocket  
Or fighting a bad guy  
Or climbing up the Avenger's Tower_

 _Discovering Bad guys that shouldn't exist (Hey!)  
Or giving a raccoon a shower_

 _Swinging through the skies  
Fighting more bad guys  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain (It's over here!)_

 _Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Or driving your sister insane (Phineas!)_

 _As you can see  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do  
Before school starts this fall (Come on Perry)_

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb  
Are gonna do it all  
So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are  
Gonna do it all!  
(Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!) (Quiet Candace!)_

It was a quiet day in the tristate area, a warm and balmy day. Peter had woken up to his sister groaning. He listened for the subject of her ire to here her depositing their younger brother's Platypus Perry, in their room. Peter chuckled. Never a dull moment.

"Peter? Are you up?" A British man called out.

"Yes dad."

"Oh good, could you come down for a moment?"

"Sure thing," Peter said slipping out of his bed, wearing his Captain America pajamas. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt, not wanting to be poked fun at by his sister. He walked towards the kitchen, noting Candace was in her Iron Man pajamas, a giddy look on her enthusiastic face. Peter just raised a brow, unsure what was going on his sister's head. Was she writing fanfiction again? It would explain her superhero pajamas instead of her usual pink set.

Peter walked into the kitchen only to pause. Inside the kitchen, he saw his dad wearing a Spiderman tee shirt.

"Dad?"

"Oh Peter. Good to see you down."

"Dad, what are you wearing?" Peter blurted out.

"Oh, this? Well, the boys gave it to me. Something about celebrating superheroes and all that wonderful joy."

Peter gave a forced smile. Of _course_ the boys had something to do with it.

"So, a superhero day?"

"Well that sounds about right. Now Peter, your mother and I are going to meet downtown after we run a few errands. Can you bring the boys downtown with you around three?"

"Sure thing dad. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh thank you Peter. We'll see you there."

The dad left in a hurry and Peter walked out back, where he knew the boys would be.

"Hey Phineas. Hey Ferb."

"Oh hey Peter!" Phineas greeted while Ferb waved.

"So... Mom and dad expect us downtown at about three."

"Oh that's perfect. Plenty of time then-"

"Plenty of time for what?" Candace interrupted with a slightly irritated tone.

"For setting up tonight's light show," Phineas said with his usual easiness. Peter let out a slightly relieved sigh. At least it was mild in comparison to what they normally did.

"Well, I think I can trust you two on being able to get downtown. I'll meet you guys there."

"Cool."

"Wait, Peter. Again?" Candace accused. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I always go out Candace. It will be fine. And hey," he said running out the fence, "Don't forget to change out of your pajamas!" He chuckled as he heard Candace squeal in her pajamas. He made his way downtown. With a grin, he watched as people set up different stands and balloons with different heroes faces on them.

He smiled as he slipped into something... More comfortable. His spandex suit of red and blue. The secret he kept from his adoptive family. Though, he did wonder what they knew. He was sure Ferb knew something. But the ever silent child would never say anything. And their platypus, well... He was a platypus. Most didn't do much.

 _Most._

He still wasn't all too sure what happened with Venessa Doofenshmirtz's father and a platypus named Perry, but almost like clockwork, he could hear the man cry to the heavens cursing a Perry the Platypus. It made him giggle in the almost utopian city.

But every utopia had it's dark underbelly. Criminals of the darkest kind, hiding where the light shown so bright. And the occasional Supervillian. But, Peter did his best. Not too shabby work either, with minor SHIELD intervention. As it was, criminals seemed especially wary coming out today, superheroes kept popping up to enjoy what society had thrown together for them. He had enjoyed watching everyone's reaction.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" He heard the caterwauling of Doctor Doofenshmirtz. And, cue the explosion. He giggled despite the excess damage. He could already see the construction guys below already gathering below to fix the awkward building.

And it was... Five til three. With a quick drop, he swung around to search for... And there they were. With some large piece of technology behind them. Light show... Right. And given Candace's giddiness, she either was really close to "busting" Phineas and Ferb or... Oh, there was Iron Man. Fangirly Candace was out and... With her fanfiction. He was going to bust a gut at this rate. He had been forced to beta read many of them and _knew_ how _saucy_ they could get.

He could bet ten bucks that that Iron Man was flustered. Yes, it was a good day. Even as he slipped out of his costume. He walked over and winked at Iron Man as Candace overwhelmed him with her _art._

"I see you have arrived for the party," Phineas said with a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it," Peter responded.

"Well, it wouldn't be quite as entertaining without you around to enjoy the festivities," Ferb stated. Peter just stared at the green haired boy. Then, there was a bizzare clicking noise that Peter was all too familiar with.

"Oh, there you are Perry."

"Oh kids, there you are!"

"Hey Dad. Where's mom?"

"Just finishing up at the beauty shop. She'll be out in a jiff."

"Cool dad," Peter commented, "Say, have you met Iron Man?"

"No. I can't say I have."

 **So... I did a thing. Do not blame me for this one. It was fun to write, even if it was a complete pain in my ass. I tried to do a whole episode. But my brain gave up. I'm pretty sure that fans of the show can imagine this madness.**

 **I consider this a crackish yet Marvel acceptable story. Not to mention Ulitimate Spiderman is on Disney so... Eh, what can you do? So, Phineas and Ferb's father. Why not.**


	45. It'll be a Longshot

"Now you're just messing with me," Peter grumbled. His blond haired father merely grinned.

"Why would I do that Peter? No joke. Psychometry is a real thing."

"It's more of your luck manipulation isn't it?"

"Think what you want baby boy."

Peter rolled his eyes at his dad's words. The light footed man chuckled.

"Then I think, you're going to be late to your little shoot off with Agent Barton."

The man looked over at the clock in the kitchen and swore quietly to himself.

"Relax dad. You're a better shot than bird brain."

"I know that. But the smug bastard will _never_ shut up."

"Dad, you never shut up."

"Yeah, because I'm awesome."

"You're narcissistic dad."

The blond haired man laughed. He stood up and ruffled Peter's hair. Peter swatted his dad's hands away.

"Perhaps. But you already know about it. C'mon, you're my access to the Helicarrier."

"You mean Nick Fury doesn't know?"

"Don't know. Don't care. C'mon Peter. Swing me to the skies."

"Please shut up dad."

* * *

Peter watched in a bored fascination at his dad and Clint firing away at targets. He listened to the various students at the academy taking bets on who would miss their shot first.

He had been the only one to bet on a draw. This wasn't the first time they had their little shoot off. He and Black Widow had been privy to the spectacle on a numerous occasion. One that Nick Fury had shut down before a victor could be decided. Hence, the numerous draws.

All Peter had to do was wait for the angry Cyclopes to appear and break up the nonsense.

"Hawkeye is so going to kick ass."

"Longshot's a long shot anyway."

"Statistics show that Longshot has listed approximately an equal amount of accuracy in his shots to Hawkeye," Cho commented, placing his money on Longshot.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Oh... Busted."

"Looks like we have to put this on hold Hawkass."

"Asshole."

"Oh my god! There are impressionable ears here!" Peter called out.

"Sorry Spider-bug!" Longshot laughed, "But I'm sure they hear worse on the streets."

"That is no excuse," Spiderman said while smacking his arm, "And someone owes me for choosing a draw."

"Oh ye of little faith," Longshot commented.

"Yeah, like our _previous_ bouts have nothing to do with it," Clint grunted, gathering his arrows.

 **Longshot. Name unknown. I could only imagine Clint and Longshot having shooting contests with their near perfect accuracy. Peter knowing how to make bets... Never make a bet with a spider.**


	46. Always the little guy

Peter was used to being "the little guy". He had been small in school, nerdy, and usually a punching bag.

That being said, it wasn't always a bad thing.

There were always places to hide. Nooks and crannies that were near impossible for larger individuals to follow. He was easy to ignore when too bull headed individuals decided to have some sort of cock contest. Peter was more than content to just hide it out.

Until he got adopted by a general... And he was bitten by a radioactive spider... _And_ his dad got effected by some Gamma radiation. Nothing _major_ but it did lead to more aggressive fights.

And perhaps a bit more of a protective streak when Peter had to move in with his dad's team.

The Agents of SMASH.

It was nice, but it could get a little annoying. He swore that he was watched every time one of the younger teams ran into the SMASH agents. And his team was already weirded out by the man handling. He was just tired of being picked up and placed on their shoulders.

Except for his dad, he would chuckle and pat him on the back. Sometimes, sending him a few feet forward.

He wouldn't change a thing though. Why?

Well, fighting bad guys leaving a building to fall on the small hero to squash him to death with SMASH around kind of made things make sense. Many of the team went after the bad guy. His dad jumped and covered Spiderman with his body before they were covered in rubble.

"You all right there Private?" His dad asked from above. The space was cramped and his dad smelt like radioactive sweat and BO. Peter never appreciated the wretched stench as much as he did now.

"Everything but my nose. _God_ dad. When was the last time you _showered?_ "

"Well I was going to but then some little twerp called me about a bunch of Doombots laying waste to the city," his dad snarked back.

"Really now? I would have never guessed."

"Don't give me that sass boy-"

"C'mon dad. It's not like anyone can hear us. Not until they start digging us out at least.

"About that, think you can curl up for a bit?"

"Um sure- hey!"

Peter did not like being manhandled. _Spiderman_ , did not like being manhandled. So being folded into a small little ball, barely fitting between his dad's massive hands was majorly uncomfortable. He remained still though. If his dad was doing what Peter thought he was doing...

And there he could feel it. His dad using his strength to knock rubble away, using his hands as Peter's shield. Then, Peter could feel his dad leap into the air, rubble falling and his dad just showing off. With a loud landing, his dad opened his hands. Peter could feel a blush behind his mask, realizing his team was staring at their leader, cupped in Red Hulk's hands.

 **General Ross, the Red Hulk. Brought to you by Hivedragon, 1deadpool101, and Spider-pun.**

 **On another note, everyone... ThePuppeteer'sAuthor has started their own story taking the premise of Peter being raised by another. So, feel free to check out their story HOME HYDRA.**


	47. A woman is?

New York. His childhood home.

It was colder than he remembered. Or, perhaps his spider blood just made the cold more unfavorable than normal human blood. God he missed Argentina?

Even if he was one white boy among many Latiña lovers.

Not that he had much of a chance there... If it wasn't the picky girls it was his father.

Only pick a girl who couldn't escape.

He had heard it many times considering his lover had taken their son with her.

He didn't know much about women from his vague memories of his mother, and being surrounded by men for so long. But from what he could gather, women were supposed to be submissive and docile.

It was all he ever knew.

* * *

Peter couldn't believe it. Women were supposed to be docile. Submissive. Not so _dominating._

Why did it make his heart flutter. They were enemies. She was so... Different.

"Pedro. Focus," his father growled, "What could be distracting you Hijo?"

"Nothing father."

"If it were nothing, it wouldn't be an issue to hit me. Like I've been training you."

"I can throw a punch."

"Then prove it Hijo."

Peter wasted no time in punching him in the chest.

"You would have hit me in the face."

Peter groaned but let his father lead him out of the fighting rink. And made him sit down. Two of his father's employees took to the rink as the beefy Argentinan looked down at Peter.

"Something happen today? A fight perhaps?"

Peter's face lit up in embarrassment.

"I heard you took on four costumed individuals at once. Three boys and a- ah. So you're a little hot under the collar eh?"

Peter looked away only for the man to laugh harder.

"The tiger girl yes?"

"Dad!"

"Don't worry too much Hijo. I know what it is like to be, bewitched by an amorous and seductive body."

"Oh Dios Mio dad, not here."

"There is nothing wrong with a little lust. After all, you are a growing young man. It's only natural-"

"I already know the birds and the bees dad!"

"Ah the talk LaMuerto? Need help with it?"

"Dad no! I don't need the talk from you, or one of your men."

 **Black Tarantula, Carlos LaMuerto.**

 **Given the history of black tarantula's given that they remove the son from the mom at a young age to begin training. But the most recent woman ran away to, you guessed it, New York, with their son. So, Peter has kind of a skewed look on women. But could you just imagine the female heroes giving him a reality check?**

 **And guys are all for trying to tell him that it is okay to love a non submissive woman?**


	48. Don't arrest me!

"Are you going to arrest me?"

Maybe that shouldn't have been what he asked. But there was nothing else he could think to as. Unmasked as Spiderman, in his bedroom, covered in bruises. All in front of his adoptive father. The cop.

The cop who had given the order to arrest Spiderman on sight. Standing in his pajamas and just staring at his adoptive son. He then groaned.

"Come on Peter. I'll go make us some hot chocolate."

It wasn't a suggestion. Peter just followed his father down the stairs. His tired father began making the hot water and pulled out a couple instant packets.

"So..."

"So?"

"I'm Spiderman."

"Yeah I, kind of gathered that."

"You're... Not mad?"

"I don't know how I feel right now," his dad admitted, "It's not everyday that I discover that a man I have an arrest warrant on is my son."

Peter snorted.

"You know, that's what Gwen said," Peter muttered unknowingly aloud.

"Great... Of _course_ you told Gwen."

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"You did Peter. Don't worry, I'll wait to talk to her in the morning. Right now... You."

"Right."

"This is insane. Peter, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't know how to say it. I have powers and well, I couldn't just do nothing, you know."

"Peter, vigilantism is illegal."

"Tony Stark."

"Peter-"

"Wolverine."

"Vigil-"

"Punisher."

-antism."

"Gambit."

"Is-"

"The Fantastic Four."

"-Illegal!"

"Ghost Rider."

His dad raised a brow.

"They're all vigilantes. Yet, Spiderman is the one who is wanted and not them."

"You... Actually raise a good point."

Peter chuckled as the water began to whistle, ready for the hot chocolate. His dad stood up and walked over to the kettle and began making the hot chocolate.

"I'll talk to the boys at the station about the warrant. After the hot chocolate, I want you in bed."

"Sure thing dad," Peter yawned. He took a sip of the warm beverage.

"To my superhero son!"

"To my understanding hero of a cop father!"

 **Captain George Stacy asked for by Hivedragon, and I think... Rocker On?**

 **Late night hot chocolate and comforting moments.**

 **Anyway, only chapter 49 left before the big 50. Reaching the last few moments before the out of marvel chapter is posted. Let me know who you want to see!**


	49. Be blessed

He wasn't royalty. He wasn't poor. He wasn't normal.

He was just a child.

A child in a cathedral, standing along side his father. He was nervous. He knew that his father was a devout religious Cathelic. He knew his birth parents would be surprised to see him getting baptized in a Cathelic church. But his father seemed so happy, and Peter didn't mind.

He felt a surrealness to the whole situation. A demonic appearing man watching as his son was baptized. Grimly, Peter thought of his grandmother and grandfather. The demonic teleported in another demension and a shapeshifter. His father he, well he hadn't been entirely welcome to talking about them.

Suddenly, there was cheering from the small group there to observe his baptism.

"Vell done mein son."

"I just kind of, you know, stood there."

"Nien. You let our Lord into your heart. You accepted him."

Peter smiled at his father.

* * *

Peter was happy as the day continued. He had rosary beads in his pocket and was happy to be like his dad.

Thoguh going to bed that night, he was surprised to find two packages at the head of his bed. Two boxes.

He picked one up and peeked inside.

"Oh," he sighed. A satanic looking arm band. And, a note from his grandfather Azazel.

' _Best wishes grandson.'_

 _"_ I'm ten. And he's sending me satanic jewelry."

Peter closed the box and slid it into his dresser drawer. He would deal with that later. But now the second box had him worried. If the first was his grandfather, then the second would be his grandmother. They were the only two who would send gifts in tandem. Partially because his grandfather was as good at teleporting as his father. That, and he swore his grandparents were still together. Well, as together as a demonic mutant in another demension and a mutant shapeshifter could.

Peter, though still wary, opened the second box. This time, he read the note first.

' _My dear grandson. I have heard you have been baptized. I wanted to congratulate your congregation. Inside, is my blessing for you. I know your father wouldn't want me to be there for your special day. But what kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't give you this?'_

Inside was a set of Rosary beads, made of gemstones. Oh, they were probably stolen. Yeah... The most unChristian trying to be Christian gift ever.

"Hey dad?" Peter called out.

"Vat is it Peter?"

"Grandma and Granpa visited."

And cue the fireworks.

 **Nightcrawler and his insane family. I could have sworn someone requested it. But I can't seem to find the review.**

 **Oh well, next chapter is our inglorious chapter fifty. New dads are welcome until I post chapter 50.**


	50. The Dad-iverse

**Last chapter. Last chapter everyone. The last of A father. And at least 200 reviews to this point. You guys make a girl feel special.**

 **Warnings, possible series secrets and whatnot and spoilers and stuff. At the bottom of the chapter is everyone and where they are from. If you don't care about spoilers, I implore you just to read and see who you recognize. If you want to avoid spoilers, again, check the bottom and read the list. Each story has a location to help keep things organized.**

 **You'll know which one you asked for if any...**

* * *

 **Gotham**

Damian scowled as his father was watching over his numerous brood. He knew he was the youngest. He _knew_ he was Batman's biological son. But he also knew that his father seemed to inevitably pick up children with "tragic" backgrounds. From Dick, to Jason, and then Tim... He knew that it was inevitable before his father decided to take in another brat.

He hadn't given it much thought, he just tried to avoid the inevitable and prove to be the best son. He had fought diligently at his side, he had run ahead often... Which in this case was more troublesome then it was worth. He had been seperated, and surrounded by some back alley wasted jerks. He was about to fight them when one was shot into the air, dangling upsidedown by what appeared to be a rope. He tried to hit different creeps only to find them in the air or on the ground. His sharp, trained eyes fell onto a figure, running in the shadows. A smaller figure than the others. He glared at the figure and then took off after it. He scowled as the individual kept the same distance, despite Damian's years of training.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of curiousity. This person had defeated what would have been his opponents. All while appearing to be no more than some homeless brat. Like a Robin would. He took a slightly faster gasp at his own thought. A _Robin._ The very idea was laughable. Especially in Gotham. And yet, this one did so.

It was... Intriguing.

He made no mention to his father. But he kept an eye and an ear out for this wayward vigilante child in his own territory. It took a week for an idea to plant seeds in his brain. It took a month for it to take root.

His father _did_ have an incessant need to take in children, all the older wards proved that. Damian knew that this child, he could tolerate. While he did make quirky comments and made criminals mad, Damian knew he was efficient. He was worth grabbing.

Now if only he could catch the squirmy _brat._

 _"_ Hey now, can't we all just get along?"

"Hold _still_ and this will be over soon."

"I _really_ don't like the sound of that," the dirty kid said dodging Damian's blade. As irritating as it was to not be able to hit him, there was also a sense of acceptance that he was a _suitable_ child to bring into the Manor.

"You shouldn't. That means your smarter than most."

"Aw, is that a compliment?"

Damian threw a birdarang, releasing a cloud of smoke.

The kid tensed and paused, coughing slightly. Damian didn't wait and promptly knocked the young child out. He'd rather not have to carry the unknown child, though, certainly a soon to be new ward of Bruce Wayne, to the spare bedroom he had been setting up. He had been lucky when he didn't run into any number of the wards of Batman, nor Batman himself. He had been slightly thankful that he hadn't had to deal with Pennysworth either. The man, while a good butler, just grated on his nerves.

It appeared entirely too easy when he deposited him on the bed, a heap of thin gangly limbs and black clothes. He sniffed indignantly and walked out of the room to shower. He had to look his best for his father's apparent birthday celebration with all his wards. He did believe he would enjoy Damian's gift of a new Ward the most.

* * *

 **True Cross Academy**

"Would you please stop petting my tail?" Rin Okumura sighed. He didn't like the fact Peter was petting his tail. But he could hardly growl at the other teen who was oh so gentle with the sensitive appendage.

"Sorry. It's just so _soft._ And it's not like any other demon is going to let me pet their fluffy tail."

"Kuro would."

"Kuro's _your_ cat. You're my awkward brother from another mother."

"Would you two focus?" Yukio commented with slight anger, "You both need to focus on the exorcist exam."

"Rin's going to be _fine_. He knows how to use his sword and he kicks some serious demon ass."

"And Peter isn't half bad with his summon either."

"I'm only half bad? I'm sorry but can you summon a Jorōgumo? No? I didn't think so."

"Focus! Do I have to seperate you two?"

"No _Kyoudai,_ " Peter said dropping his head in mock guilt. Yukio rubbed his eyes in slit irritation.

"Peter, the Vatican is on you two-"

"We know. And we still don't know what kind of demon blood is running through my veins," Peter commented.

"Just be glad you didn't get _mine,_ " Rin stressed. Yukio went quiet and stared at the two. Peter didn't say anything immediately. Instead, he stood up and placed his hand on Rin's back. Rin yelped as he was lifted into the air, Peter's palm still open.

"I don't know, this is still pretty damn bad."

"Put me down!" Rin growled, his tail swishing around angrily.

"Admit it, this is still pretty damn bad."

"Yeah, fine. It is. Not put me down." Peter obliged and put Rin back in his chair.

"Well it looks like you three are having fun."

The three teens jumped to see their guardian Mephisto Pheles standing in his elegant and clown like glory. Appearing with no rhyme or reason in their small and otherwise abandoned dormitory.

"Jesus, Mephisto. Don't do that!" Peter complained. Mephisto chuckled.

"My name is hardly Jesus, Peter. Though a demon Christ... Anti Christ as it were would probably be Rin."

"We are _not_ having this conversation again," Rin growled. Yukio sighed.

"Looks like there going to be no studying today."

"No doubt," Peter answered Yukio, "If that's the case then-"

"Peter no."

"Peter yes," Rin said to Yukio's no. Mephisto just gave his signature smirk letting him know it was okay. Peter pulled out a piece of paper and pricked his finger.

"Eins, zwei, drei, pretty lady," he said as he put blood on the paper. There was a large cloud of smoke and a thin woman appeared from it with eight arms and many eyes. She gave a creepy grin and leaned closely to Peter.

"Hey boys."

"God dammit Peter."

* * *

 **Chevy Impala**

"Hell in a hand basket."

"Peter!"

"What? Dean says a hell of a lot worse Sammy."

"He's right _Sammy._ "

"Knock it off Dean. Peter, stay in the car."

"Why? I know how to shoot creatures. I have silver and salt."

"You're staying in the Impala."

"Why? Because of demons? I dunno, demons, Angels, everything else we run into. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Not scared?"

"Oh, I am. You'd have to crazy not to be. But I'm not a small child. I can fight."

"Peter"

"It's a woman in white. I know what has to be done. Salt and burn the body. _Let me help_."

"Peter no."

"But dad would have let me!"

"Well, dad's dead Peter, so you're staying in the car."

Peter grumbled and crossed his arms, "I can _help_."

"Just stay safe Peter. We'll be right back."

"You better be," Peter grumbled and crossed his arms stubbornly.

* * *

 **Boar's hat**

"There is no way he's your dad," Ban commented with a drunken grin on his face.

"Well, no duh," Peter commented grabbing dirty dishes. "He looks like he's my kid cousin or something. He doesn't look like anyone's dad. Besides, I think Diane would kill him if he _were_ a dad."

"No doubt," Ban snickered, "But how did you end up with the Captain as your dad?"

"You know, I'm kind of curious too," King commented in his half lidded voice. His eyes sparked with curiousity, "The Captain never has explained how he got you."

"You say that like he _stole_ me or something. That's more your thing Ban."

"Heh heh, guilty as charged," he admitted with no shame and raising a glass.

"I believe that there is a simple means to do this," Gowther stated simply, appearing in the conversation. King jumped in his floating position.

"Oh, do enlighten us Gowther!"

"Very well," he responded gathering a small spark of magic in his fingers, only to fire it into Peter's neck. Peter yelped and placed his hand over where the magic touched his skin.

"Peter was serving at a bar full of drunken Holy Knights. Meliodas got into a fight with one of the Knights when Peter tripped, spilling food all over one of the Knights. Meliodas ran off with Peter on his shoulder and put him to work at the Boar's hat. Something about actually keeping an eye on the Peter. After that Peter began to exhibit large amounts of magic-"

"Okay, that's enough," Peter interrupted.

"Oh no, now I'm curious," Ban said with a laugh, "C'mon Gowther, tell us."

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Oh Captain!"

"We were discussing how you met Peter and the magic that soon followed."

"Oh, you mean the web magic?"

"Web magic?!"

"Oh god no," Peter moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh yeah, Peter's magic began to manifest webs from his wrists."

"Oh this I've got to see!"

"No way. Nuh uh. I am _not_ casting that."

"C'mon, you've seen all of us perform magic. Now come on baby spider. Show us what you've got."

"Not going to happen," Peter grumbled while cleaning up the table Ban was eating at. Then, as punishment for being annoying, he took Ban's cup of ale to keep him from getting drunker.

"Oh it's on now. FIGHT ME NERD!"

* * *

 **Agreste Mansion**

Peter took in a deep breath. Then another.

"Adrien, care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Um... It's not what it looks like?"

Peter raised a brow and stared at his adoptive brother's attempt at hiding the floating, whatever it was. But given what he saw, he was going to assume that his model brother was part timing as the leather wearing masked vigilante Chat Noir.

"So you aren't running around in skin tight leather as some kind of furry and destroying property and fighting akumas?" Peter sighed looking just plain bored.

"Okay. So you did see that. You can't tell _anyone_."

"Okay," Peter said turning around.

"Wait, seriously. Do you even understand?"

"I run around in a red and blue onsie in the dead of night finding criminals and stringing them up for the cops."

"Wait, what?"

"You're Chat Noir, member of an infamous duo. I'm Spiderman, a vigilante. You fight magically influenced individuals. I fight thieves, rapists and killers. I'm cool with what you do. But stop by my room when you get hurt kay?"

"Whoa, whoa hold on!"

The little black thing floated in front of Peter's face.

"You run around without a Kwami?"

"I have no idea what that is but I'm going to have to say... No."

The black thing laughed hysterically.

"Oh man Adrien, I didn't realize how entertaining your brother was."

"Plagg, knock it off. Peter, are you crazy?"

"Juries out leather furry."

* * *

 **Kadic Academy, France**

He never really could grasp what was going on this year. Almost out of the blue he started getting these, sensations of deja vu. It was inconsistent, odd occurance a. Usually when things would go bad. Like being hit with a ball, or an experiment going wrong in a classroom.

He could tell it was confusing and possibly even bothering some of his classmates. The fact that he just seemed to _know_. He had gotten his fair share of odd looks from various students, most notably Stern, Ishiyama, Della Robia, and Belpois. Any time he acted on the little "Deja vu" feeling someone tended to give him an odd look.

His dad on the other hand, was just glad that he wasn't getting his butt handed to him in every gym class anymore.

"So, Peter. What's your secret? Met some friends?" His dad, Jim asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Peter commented. What could he really _say_? That he got feelings that told him to react differently?

"I really shouldn't have used that phrase around you so much."

"Probably shouldn't have. But you use it all the time."

* * *

 **Hawaii**

Bare feet, clean sand, and beautiful oceans. Long days, sunshine, and togetherness. _Ohana._ Peter loved every minute his dad would bring him here. Especially when he got to see his pseudo cousins Nani and Lilo. He knew they weren't blood, but he had hit it off with Lilo when they had met when a year or so when she had gotten Stitch.

"Peter!"

"Lilo! Little monster!" Peter greeted throwing his arms wide. He felt the small Hawaiian girl and the blue alien tackle him in a hug. He ruffled Lilo's hair and patted Stitch on the head as Agent Bubbles stood next to an amused Nani.

"He's grown," Nani commented looking at the three rapscallions wrestling in the sand.

"So has Lilo," Bubbles commented with a rare smile on his face. Peter tossed Lilo into the soft sand and rolled over onto Stitch, only to be lifted into the air and tossed into the salty ocean with a yelp.

"Yeah, but Peter's got to be in high school now right? Where does he go again?"

"New York."

"New York? Well, that explains why he's so pale when he comes here."

"Not everyone an be naturally tan like you and Lilo."

"Stop, you're going to make David jealous," she joked. Agent Bubbles rolled his eyes.

"I'm twenty years your senior Nani. I doubt David would be jealous."

"You're probably right."

* * *

 **Master's Mansion**

Most terrifying and haunted place on earth. Peter believed that title could belong to Master's Mansion alone. While Amity was bad, it had _nothing_ on the spooks and spirits that worked the halls he lived in. Though, given what he was... He didn't make it any better.

How the hell was he supposed to when he was like his _father?_

Granted, it was more of an irritation than anything. Scaring common criminals and the like. _Death forbid_ he actually interfere with Danny Phantom. His father would be pissed at the interference in training. Or, entertainment. Something or other.

Peter was more of a warning system or something. Kept common crime down.

 _Still_ , it was awkward as hell at the little get togethers with the Fenton family. His father hitting on Maddie, Jack Fenton being oblivious, Jasmine Fenton being a quiet and angry stewing knowitall, and Danny glaring daggers at his dad and a more questioning look to Peter.

Vlad did covet a son in Daniel. A powerful half ghost son that had Maddie's blood. As creepy as it was. Even Peter thought it was creepy as hell. But it kept his dad from his exploits of vigilantism. So he could deal with the creepy nonsense. Especially when it scared the cops.

While not being as well known as other ghosts, he had earned a name for himself. Arachne-ghost. Dumb name in his opinion. There was Phantom and Plasmius and he got... His thing. At least he wasn't being called Peter in that form. An intimidating name, it was not.

* * *

 **Halloween Town**

"You know, I could just keep you in a jar," Peter commented absent mindedly. He held a small jar in his spindly fingers, watching as a beetle scurried around, both fearful and angry.

"Who's scary now? Mr. _Boogie man?_ " He asked with a smirk.

"Jack thinks you're dead. So does the rest of the town. And you're _boys_ are far too scared to confirm that for themselves. I am curious as to how you would taste..."

The bug squeaked and ran to the far end of the small jar making Peter laugh. He placed the jar on his nightstand and walked to the small window, barely peaking above ground. He sighed, taking in the cool and decrepit winter air of backwoods of Halloween town.

"I wonder... How would they react to get a new scare? Someone they don't know, joining in on the hallowed fun. You always let the Trick or treaters go... But never the spider. Is it... Do you fear me?"

The bug remained still as calculating brown eyes watched the insect with a predatory glare. He licked his lips, enjoying watching his father _squirm_. The fear was rather refreshing. He could see why his father did it now. The sheer terror was exhilarating. But it wasn't like he would actually hurt his father. He was still, more human than the rest. He could never bring himself to kill the man who raised him. Even if the bag of bugs had been the one who abducted him in the first place. Stockholm syndrome? Maybe.

But he could never hurt someone. When he thought too long about Sandy Claws... He didn't like to think about those nightmares.

It did beg the question why his father never ate him. Perhaps it was the fear. A spider, surrounded by bugs in a confined space would equally terrifying for the both of them, even if for different reasons.

* * *

 **Tipton Hotel**

"Mr. Moesby sir!" Esteban the bellboy called out to the head of the hotel. The Latino was a young man, fairly new to the job and had a look of panic on his face. Moesby rolled his eyes. New employees often did overreact to the smallest of things. He briefly wondered what it could be. A luggage switch? A malfunctioning key-?

"The police are here," the young man whimpered. Moesby's eyes bugged. He stared at the panicky boy and then to the door where, sure enough, there were two police officers with solemn expressions on their faces. He quickly walked over, worried something terrible had happened to his mother or elder brother. Perhaps illegal activity in the hotel. Oh he was sure to be fired.

"Evening officers. May I help you?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"We just need to ask a few questions sir."

"O-Of course," Moesby said as confidently as he could.

"Were a Ben and May Parker staying at this hotel?"

Moesby should have needed the computer to search the names. He should have needed to check the files. But he recalled checking in the down on their luck family who had just lost their home in a fire and needed a place to stay. While the Tipton was far more expensive than other hotels, London Tipton, heiress of the hotel, had gotten a bit of a fascination with the young boy the couple had. He certainly did make a good impression by telling her how pretty she was. And then letting her talk his ear off even after he was clearly bored.

She had insisted that they stay at the Tipton because they had nowhere else to go. And who was Moesby to deny Mr. Tipton's heir?

"I remember checking them in," Moesby stated. He sincerely hoped that they weren't actually some highly wanted criminals. How would that look for the hotel?

"Well, sir, they're dead."

Mr. Moesby's blood turned to ice.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We found a picture with them. We believe a small boy was with them but his body isn't . We are letting you know because we will need to question the staff to try and track his last known whereabouts."

"Of course!" He said a little too loudly, gathering the gaze of a few guests. He then muttered a softer, "Of course," when the elevator bell chimes.

"Mr. Moesby, can we talk for a minute-" Carey Martin, his entertainer began talking with three rugrat soldiers running around her. Wait... Three?

He stared at the three wild children, two blonds, Zach and Cody, and a Brunette child with a slightly slimmer build and a pair of glasses.

"Officers. I've found him."

* * *

 **Inside a Volcano**

Peter just stared at his father's rediculous get up. A black outfit with a large S on his chest looked, pretty damn stupid.

"Dad? What are you doing?" he asked in a cautious, maybe-I-don't-want-to-know, tone. A pale faced, red haired man stared at his lanky brunette ward.

"Trying on my-uh... New uniform! You know, for the employees. To show they work for me-"

"Dad, you're rambling."

"Peter. I'm not rambling."

"You are so rambling," Peter laughed at his dad's sheepishness, "Trying to relive "the glory days" again?"

"Something like that," his dad muttered. Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you know how rediculous you look?"

"I don't think I do."

"Dad. Be reasonable. You're not exactly... Okay, I'll just be honest. It looks like you're wearing a wetsuit at sea world."

His dad crossed his arms, his face contorting into a slightly childish pout.

"Well then, what do _you_ suggest?"

"Armor. You know. Something to make you look bigger. More intimidating. Just... Something."

"Armor. I don't need protection Peter. You _know_ what I have made."

"You still look rediculous. C'mon dad. _All_ superheroes look somewhat intimidating. Big muscles," he said while poking his father's jiggling tummy, "Confident strides," he joked at his father's overuse of floating, "Flowy capes," he now laughed.

His father only had a certain look on his face.

"A cape..."

* * *

 **North Pole**

Bunny could say what he wanted, but Peter enjoyed having another young spirit around. Even if he was a guardian. Peter was sure Jack would make things far more interesting. He was just excited his guardian was allowing him to meet the winter bound spirit of fun. Despite the fact that many spirits had been around, Peter had been unable to meet any without his garb.

When he was Peter, he just hid away in Sandy's sand. When he had his thick red and blue cloak, hat and mask, he was in the center of craziness. A story teller. Anansi, the trickster and storyteller. A whisperer of stories and fables to children as warnings. They could hear only vague warnings of bad ideas they wanted to do. Peter was happy when they listened, and were able to return home to their families. He watched with laughter when children received their due karma for silly misdeeds. He mourned when they perished in greater harm.

But now, now he had a spirit like him. One that Sandy approved.

"So, why exactly am I here?" Jack asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

"Nothin bad ya gumby," Bunny grumbled. Peter held back a laugh when he saw Jack for the first time. MiM they look so similar. He was just lacking in color, far paler in comparison. He saw Tooth appear next to Jack Frost and began to comfort any poorly hidden anxiety. He felt a cool and grainy texture clasp his hand. He turned to see his golden guardian sitting with a reassuring smile on his face.

Sandy flashed his smile and images appeared over his head. Peter could basically sum it up as, are you ready?

"You think he'll like me?" he asked nervously. Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically.

"O-okay."

Sandy floated down towards Jack and distracted him with bright golden images of a body. And basically explaining that he wanted to introduce Jack to someone. Peter created a web and began descending to the ground. He landed silently behind Jack Frost, his mask and hat taken off so dark brown eyes could look directly at the new face. As North walked into the room with a plate full of cookies, Peter tapped on Jack Frost's shoulder. The frosted teen turned abruptly and stared into Peter's eyes. Wild curiousity, warm and skittish dreams, distant memories and , a fragile and guarded hope.

"Erm, hi?" Peter said gave a guarded smirk.

"So who's this guy?"

"Well, most know me as Anansi, the story teller," Peter began, "But you can call me Peter. I'm Sandy's ward."

* * *

 **Rivendell**

He knew not of what to make of the smaller men. His lord and caretaker told him he was still too young to venture out of the city. And yet, new men came to their city, making a mess. Peter wanted to get closer to investigate the smaller men, if not for the elves standing near and keeping their eye on the men.

"Are you curious Peter?"

"Lord Elrond!" Peter squeaked. Elrond smiled down at his ward.

"They are dwarves and a hobbit. As well as of course, Gandolf."

"I know Gandolf," Peter huffed. His eyes looked back at the table where the dwarves seemed displeased at the food given to them, "It's the dwarves that concern me."

"Concern you Peter?"

"The stories. Everyone tells stories of dwarves."

"Just tales Peter."

"But you said stories always come from history."

"But stories also change. Why don't you learn for yourself?" Elrond said, gently guiding the young child to the dwarves. Peter jumped, then tried to dig his heels into the ground. Peter's efforts were in vain as Elrond easily pushed him to the dwarves. Each gave a wary glance to the pointy eared child. Peter glanced around, until his eyes fell on familar pointed ears. The non bearded man looked over and smiled at Peter.

"Hello little one."

"Hi."

* * *

 **Providence**

"So Rex is my brother now?" Peter asked his green clad father.

"He is a ward of Providence. He has shown the capability of curing EVOs."

"Like me?" Peter asked with some excitement.

"Possibly. But possibly not. He doesn't seem to be able to cure them all."

"Oh. That's okay then. I mean, it's not like everyone picks up on the fact I'm an EVO," Peter muttered. Six rubbed his eyes.

"We'll find a cure for you Peter. Doctor Holiday is working hard for you-"

"You mean her sister?"

"For both of you."

Peter didn't say anything. Instead he looked at his hands, or well, his wrists. Small negligible holes on his wrists indicating his status as an EVO. A silk maker as it were. He he could practically feel his father sigh, rather than hear or see him.

"You'll meet tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"You two would meet eventually. Might as well be then."

Peter grinned and threw his arms around the green clad man. The man stiffened and didn't hug back but Peter didn't care. He wasn't going to be the only child EVO anymore

* * *

 **The Sewers**

Master Splinter didn't know how his sons would react. It had been wild and chaotic, trying to find supplies for his four children. The last thing he expected, was what he actually found. Trace mutagen, and a small crying child.

"There there little one. Everything will be alright," he whispered comfortingly to the boy in his arms.

"I'm scared," the boy admitted.

"I know. What you went through is not easy for anyone, but you are not alone."

"But they were the last of my family. My Aunt and Uncle... They were all I had," he cried.

"You have me. I will not abandon you."

"You won't? Are you a mutant?"

"Of sorts. But you should know, you are not the only one I care for."

"Oh?"

"I have four sons-"

"Do they look like you?"

"Not at all," Splinter chuckled, "They are greener, and less furry."

"Like a lizard?"

"More like four turtles."

"Turtles."

"Turtles?" The boy whispered.

Splinter entered a room within the sewers.

"Master Splinter!" Four boys called out.

"My sons," he greeted.

"What the heck are you carry'n?" Raphael asked looking at the bulky mass in their father's arms.

"Boys, this is your new brother," Splinter said revealing the child's face. Brown eyes met four green curious faces.

"Hi! I'm Mikey!" Splinter's most energenic son introduced, "Grumpy here is Raph," he said pointing at Rapheal, "Smarty here is Don," he added pointing at the slightly taller turtle, " and leader here is Leo," he finished pointing at the last turtle.

* * *

 **Washington DC**

"You know we're not babysitters," Agent Prentiss commented as she passed the youngest person in the room. Peter looked up from his book, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"You _know_ I'm just waiting for my dad," Peter replied with a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh, don't be so serious Peter," Premtiss laughed, "My god you're like Reid."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I only need one Reid in my life Peter," a rich baritone voice interrupted with humor in his voice.

"Hey dad. You coming home tonight? Or do you have a case?"

"No case tonight Peter."

"Aw. No sleepover tonight Mama Garcia!" Peter called out across the room. His dad chuckled as a woman with bright clothes walked out of her little _cave_ with a pout.

"Aw. Well, there's always next time."

"You're not telling him stories about me are you baby girl?"

"What? No," she said in mock offense, "That's Reid's job. _Peter_ tells me stories about you."

"Whaaat?" His dad said wrapping his arm around Peter's neck, "My own baby boy~"

"Knock it off da-ack!" Peter helped as he was noogied.

"What have you told Garcia?"

"I'll never tell!"

"Hey Morgan," Dr. Reid interrupted casually, "How's that rash healing?"

"Peter!"

Peter could only laugh.

* * *

 **Ouran High School**

"Bonjour."

"Erm... Hello," Peter said shyly.

"Parlez-vous françois?" the small blond boy asked moving closer to Peter. Peter squeaked and hid behind Yuzuru Suoh's leg. The blond continued speaking French to the man, who responded in French as well. Apparently, the man said something encouraging to the blond as he grabbed Peter's wrist, pulling him out from behind Yuzuru's leg to see him face to face. Peter felt the boy pat him on the cheek to get him to look him in the eye. Brown eyes stared at the other who had a warm grin. His blue eyes sparkling. Peter swallowed nervously, unsure of everything going on with the blond.

The blond then pointed to himself.

"Tamaki. Ta-ma-ki," he said slowly. His name Peter could only guess. But it didn't sound French. Then again, neither did Yuzuru.

"T-Tamaki?"

The boy's grin grew even larger and he threw his arms around Peter happily. The hug was tight.

"Nous serons les meilleurs fréres!"

Peter stiffened in the hug, not that Tamaki minded. Tamaki seemed to just want to nuzzle Peter's hair with his face or something.

"I apologize Peter. I know you don't speak French. Tamaki is just excited to have a brother. But don't worry. Tamaki is learning English, and I'm sure you'll pick up French soon enough."

* * *

 **New York City, China town.**

"Peter, you're a spider?"

"Well, _genetically_ speaking I'm half spider. But humans share half their genes with bananas so you're half banana."

Johnathon Long just stared at the oldest in disbelief.

"Well, color me surprised. How did this happen?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just remember getting sick around the time you guys adopted me, and the next thing I know, I'm a spider."

"Well, that's not exactly normal now is it?"

"No. _Please_ don't tell mom."

"Now Peter-bird... Wow, I should probably change that... Point is, why shouldn't she know?"

"No offense dad. But _you_ shouldn't have seen me like this. You shouldn't... Know."

"Oh Peter. You know we love. We'd love you even if you were some sort of, oh I don't know, magical lizard creature."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"No, I mean it Peter. We will always, and forever love you. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"It's not shame it's... I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Oh Peter. You shouldn't have to worry about that. Why would you-?"

"Mr. Rottwood has said that he would hunt down magical creatures dad. What do you _think_ the public would think of me if he saw what I could do?"

* * *

 **Echo Creek**

While Peter may not have terribly close with his adoptive brother, he was not uncaring. He just would rather avoid interdemensional travel when he had superhero duties to perform.

That and Princess Star was more terrifying than she was cute in his opinion.

She shot narwhals at him. _Narwhals_.

Narwhals and puppies who shot lasers from their eyes. A girl whose best friend was a floating and talking pony head. It sounded like some deranged nightmare orchestrated by a little girl. A little girl with heart shaped cheek marks.

A little girl he was responsible for watching while his parents were out taking Marco to the doctor for a check up.

"Bored. So _bored,"_ Star moaned in the other room.

"Look star, hold your horses, I'll be in with food in a moment."

"You making Marco's nachos?" She asked excitedly.

"No. Marco makes Nachos."

"Aw."

"Look, I'm sure you'll like this Star."

"Alright," she whined. Peter chuckled and grabbed a back of tortilla chips and poured them into a bowl, he then put a bowl with a steaming dip next to it, and brought it out to Star.

"Ooh! Nachos!"

"Not Nachos," Peter corrected putting the bowls down, "Queso fundido con chorizo."

"So... Fancy Nachos?"

"Well uh..." Peter couldn't think of a way to really explain the differences between the dip and Marco's own nachos, " _fine."_

 _"_ I knew it!" Star cackled.

* * *

 **Old tower**

"Dad? What's going on?" Peter asked an old man with a long beard. The man sighed.

"My _apprentice_ tried to use my spell book to complete his chores," the man spoke in a tired but deep voice.

"I thought you said the mouse had no skill with magic."

"He doesn't. He lost control."

"Oh."

"Mmhm."

"Think he learned his lesson?"

"We'll see."

"Well, it can't be as bad as when I flooded the tower."

"It was worse."

"Not possible."

"I have a crystal ball that can prove otherwise."

"Show me."

"Very well."

* * *

 **Story Brooke**

"Father, the mayor's here to see you again," Peter groaned from the counter of the antique shop. Out of all the children in Storybrooke, he was one of two who had not been born in the town. The mayor's own son was from out of the town, adopted as well. They both felt off and strange.

Both were the top of the food chain in the town.

"Ah, madam mayor," he heard his father greet. He walked forward and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Mr. Gold," the mayor greeted icily.

"Peter, why don't you go upstairs whilst we talk."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Peter followed his order and left the main room so his dad and the mayor could have their usual lashing of tongues between one another. Subtle as it was obvious.

He used the oppertunity to walk around town and see everyone that his father would talk about. Little rumors here and there. It was kind of fun to figure out which ones were true or not. Most were true, but he could never get a read on the new sheriff in the town. Nice woman. A bit intimidating. And so plainly obvious that she had not grown up in Storybrooke. Not that it mattered. She seemed effective enough.

Like how she had arrested his father once before. She was a strong woman. Entertaining too. One was never too bored around Miss Emma Swan.

* * *

 **New York, New York**

"Guys, this is not funny!" A small Peter Parker whined looking at his team.

"Dude, you are like, four years old. This is hilarious," Nova laughed looking at his tiny leader. The rest of the team really didn't fare any better.

"I bwame Doom," Peter grumbled.

"Aw, is someone having trouble saying his words?" Powerman cooed.

"Wha- No! I can say my words just fine you jwerks."

"It's alright Spidey."

"No, it's not! Gah what am I going to do?!"

Sometimes, he hated his team.

He didn't know who's bright idea it was, but to hide his _little problem_ from his Aunt May, he was staying with Tony Stark at Avengers Tower. Well, it couldn't be worse than the nursery area on the Helicarrier. Then again...

"Oh wow," Tony laughed, taking Peter from Luke's arms. He had been scowling the entire time, his lower lip jutting out as he had been carried like some toddler by different members of the team, "And I thought you'd be ugly under that mask."

"You'we a jerk Iron Man," Peter complained. He crossed his arms making Tony only laugh more.

"Okay enough Tony," Steve Rogers interrupted.

"Thank you," Peter said with a smile.

"He needs his nap or he's going to get cranky," Steve joked, pinching Peter's cheeks. Everyone but Peter laughed.

"Stop," Peter whined.

"Yep. Sounds like nap time," Sam chuckled.

"We trust you will take care of our little friend?" Danny asked.

"We will."

"We? There is no we. Iron Man can take care of any child, _Rogers_."

"You barely remember to take care of yourself Tony."

"I take care of myself just fine-"

"-you can not."

"Aw... Their fighting like an old married couple."

Peter gave a desperate look to his team. There was no way he'd survive however long with these two if they did not stop their bickering over Tony's ability to take care of himself.

"See you later Pete," Sam said with a grin as everyone left.

"They gone?" Tony asked abruptly.

"Looks like it," Steve said.

"Good."

Peter froze when he saw two of his idols, kiss each other tenderly. Then, they both looked at Peter.

"Our little secret alright?" Steve said in a soft voice. Peter could only nod his head.

"Good. Now we are serious about that nap Peter. From what I gather, you haven't slept in, what? Eighteen hours? With the drastic change to your body, you need to get some rest."

"But I'm not," Peter began only to yawn.

"Sure. Not tired at all," Tony laughed as Peter unwillingly leaned into Tony's chest, his cheek on his arc reactor. His eyes closing with exhaustion. In no time at all, he was fast asleep.

"Why don't you head to bed? I'm sure Peter will wake up if you put him down."

"Only if you'll join me," Tony suggested with a wink.

"Only sleeping Tony. But I think I will join you."

* * *

 **DC's Batman (I think self explanatory)**

 **Blue Exorcist's Shirl Fujimoto then Mephisto Pheles (Mephisto Pheles is a demon who works with exorcists who took Yukio and Rin into his custody upon their guardian's deaths)**

 **Supernatural's John Winchester (Sam and Dean's daddy)**

 **Seven Deadly Sins's Meliodas (anime's on Netflix, and it's really funny)**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir's Gabriel Agreste (Because having a masked vigilante and an awkward spider child is funny)**

 **Code Lyoko's Jim Morales (The gym coach who does not want to talk about it)**

 **Lilo & Stitch's Agent Bubbles (Social Worker anyone?)**

 **Danny Phantom's Vlad Masters (ONE SERIOUSLY CRAZED UP FRUITLOOP VAMPIRE)**

 **The Nightmare Before Christmas's Oogie Boogie (I blame everything)**

 **The Suite Life of Zach and Cody's Mr. Moesby (The images were too hilarious to ignore in my brain, not that I really used them here but... Still. I can just imagine Moesby adopting Peter and then having his mother go on about how cute her _grandson_ is)**

 **Incredible's Syndrome (Because of the means. And can you imagine the reaction Syndrome would have if a kid he took in turned out to be, or turned into a powered being?)**

 **Rise of the Guardians's Sanderson Mansnoozie (Spirit Peter! Signer Peter! Adorablness and Magic abound!)**

 **The Hobbit's Lord Elrond (Little elven spider child)**

 **Generator Rex's Agent Six (Because how freaking awesome!)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Master Splinter (because I've seen everything in New York)**

 **Criminal Minds' Derik Morgan (A fun flirt master and smart man who's friends with a genius)**

 **Ouran High School Host Club's Yuzuru Suoh (Peter, in the host club. Humble beginnings. And while I love Haruhi's dad, isn't he a _bit_ overdone? Besides... Brotherly Tamaki! And what kind of host would Peter be?)**

 **American Dragon Jake Long's Johnathon Long (Married into a family of magical reptiles, and his adoptive son may or may not be a spider)**

 **Star versus the forces of evil's Mr. Diaz (Spanish speaking Peter and interdemensional travel)**

 **Disney's Yen Sid (Magical wizard who Mickey worked under and brought brooms to life)**

 **Once Upon a Time's Mr. Gold (Peter being an odd little spider out of place in what seems to be a fairy tale)**

 **Marvel's Steve Rogers and Tony Stark (for my favorite lil' lesbian friends who call each other Steve and Tony)**

 **And, just so we're clear, it felt as though everyone requested Batman. Kind of, eh in my opinion, though I do have a challenge on my page for it.**

 **And since this is truly the final chapter of this saga, I have two questions for you guys.**

 **1\. Most epic quotable line in the stories. Or scene I guess. The most iconic and memorable moment.**

 **2\. Within chapter fifty, how many of the dads did you know?**


End file.
